


In the Grip of Grace：维子之故

by ChenaultGG



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenaultGG/pseuds/ChenaultGG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Loki得知自己真正的身世渊源后，他迅速逃离了Asgard，在寻找失踪王子的任务徒劳无功一年之后，Odin雇佣了一位专业的追踪者去寻找他，同时也派遣Thor同行以保证Loki的平安归来。</p><p>后来他们发现Loki一人独处于地球的一间公寓，他与世隔绝、疲惫不堪，又不顾一切地想要消失。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Grip of Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306279) by [proantagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proantagonist/pseuds/proantagonist). 



> Thanks to proantagonist so much for her allowing me to translate this beautiful piece of work! i m supper happy!

一波高过一波的音浪打破了那穹顶高耸的大殿的冰冷沉寂。  
  
侍卫们手中熊熊燃烧的火把闪花了Loki的眼睛，让他愈发的心烦意乱，难以名状的复杂情感在心内交错奔涌，仿佛不堪重负一般的语塞。他张开的五指哆嗦着，他父亲倒下的身躯就在他们中间看来如此的遥不可及、不可触碰。  
  
侍卫们聚集起来将众神之父簇拥在中间，他们的焰火在冰冷的石壁上投下斑驳摇曳的光影。Loki后退着让出位置，他的手虽然还是干净的，不过仍然不停地摩擦着好像要拭掉什么令他厌恶的东西。整个大殿内似乎弥漫着一种不祥的气息。他发觉自己想要不顾一切地想要嘶喊、想要摇晃叫醒他的父亲；让力量重回他的身体，再装作一切都没有发生。可无论如何，都让他有些无语凝噎。  
  
后退隐入黑暗的感觉真好，——如此般躲藏起来。当他忆起台上的寒冬冰棺给他的皮肤带来多么可怕的变化时如是想到。尽管现在皮肤已经回复到了正常的颜色，——他曾经以为的“正常”，只是，他仍然恐惧着幻术消散会让别人发现这个秘密。  
  
“殿下”，一个侍卫问道，“发生了什么，我们听到叫喊的声音。”  
  
泪水盈满Loki呆滞的眼睛，他看着基座上的寒冬冰棺，回想起那些为保护它而命丧于冰霜巨人之手的英灵武士，——是他放进来的冰霜巨人。如今又获知了自己的Jotunn身份，曾经以为无伤大雅的小插曲也会被视作叛国罪行。甚至会丢掉脑袋，如今他又让Asgard的王陷入了沉睡，——或者更糟的情况。  
  
他不知道这些事中更畏惧哪一个，他会被发现是这一切的罪魁祸首，然后被视作满口谎言关押进牢房几个世纪，他有足够的智慧预料到这一切。 心口突如其来的剧痛起来，这可能就是人们所说的心碎的感觉吧。他向后倒退几步隐入黑暗，随后快速的使用隐身术消失于所有人的视线中。  
  
…  
  
…  
  
一年后  
  
“他在这呆过，我肯定，拿我性命打赌”，那个追踪者一番深思熟虑后说道。夜晚城市的灯影透过肮脏不堪的窗玻璃让他的身影有些模糊，他兴奋的嗓音回荡在这间狭窄的蜗居，“要不你的命。“  
  
Thor低沉的声音警告道，“我弟弟自幼身处于仙宫内苑金碧辉煌之中，这地方看起来、很不舒服……他的品味不会容许他纡尊降贵于此。”  
  
他们如今正身处于一个空荡公寓的顶层，地处据称是中庭国际都市的纽约。有许多漫无目的人在街道上徘徊踟蹰，从他们身处的高度人流车潮都仿佛流淌的溪水。这间公寓狭小阴冷，就如同一个渴望温暖的孤独灵魂，Thor五步就可以从房间这头到跨到那头。唯一的家具是把缺了扶手的靠背还硬邦邦的椅子。角落里有个小流理台，但碗柜和台面上都空无一物，没有隔墙、没有灯控开关。Thor好一会儿才意识到并不是没有安装电线的缘故，就是简单的被切断了电路而已。  
  
追踪者的靴子踩着残破的地板吱呀作响，“我没跟你说他过得舒服。”  
  
“那你要知道我已经和我弟弟一起生活多年，对他的习惯知道得一清二楚”，Thor有点愠怒了，“Loki绝不会驻足于此，想都不会想，我父亲雇佣你是为了找到他，不是让你带着走岔路。”  
  
“哦，原谅我呵”，追踪者答道，“我听说你弟弟失踪后你们连续搜寻了数月都毫无所获，我猜你对他的了解恐怕没有你想像中的那么清楚吧”，他微微冷笑着，“如果你有更好的主意去追捕他，那你请自便吧。”  
  
Thor咬牙切齿地不发一言，他也没办法让这个追踪者滚开他的视线，即使他用“追捕”这个词来形容这个找回Loki的任务。  
  
这个追踪者既没有名字、也没有他效忠的人，只从交易条款中听说他来自于一个他出生后不久就覆灭了的国度。他外貌如同人类、但又非常其貌不扬：毫无神采的双眼和打结脏污的棕色头发，经常刮胡子的缘故脸上总是留有隐约的划痕，他穿着工装裤、磨损的皮夹克、一双笨重的靴子，不过Thor发现他们不管旅程到何处，这个人（或者管他什么生物）都能很快地变换着装，他不止一次地猜测这个追踪者是会异形术的，他肯定也是持有法术的。  
  
不过忽略他外貌如何，他的能力却广负盛名而且出价不菲。他追踪罪犯、丢失的宝藏、逃亡的政治犯，或者为那些早已心如死灰的父母们找回绑架已久的孩子。他的成功率也非常可观，只有在被搜寻的人死去时才会一筹莫展无所收获。只是，这个人不知道哪点就是让Thor特别的别扭，他憎恨他弟弟被视作别人的猎物这个想法。  
  
据说众神之父为了保障这个追踪者的任务圆满成功已经付了他一大笔定金，而神后甚至也牺牲了几幅无价的画作作为额外的奖励，以此来劝说他同意Thor与他同行，Odin在看到这位追踪者真容后更是执意如此。已经过去三个月了，他们已经走遍宇宙的不少角落，来寻回他们迷失的王子，不过这位追踪者还尚未体现出他的价有所值。  
  
不过，还是有那么点希望的，这个房间里似乎有那么种熟悉的味道让Thor狐疑起来，他在这个房间里来回踱步。卧室很局促，里面有张看起来没怎么用过单薄的金属支架的床。衣橱的门是开着的，但别无长物，既没有衣服也没有任何私人物品，就是一条孤零零的用来挂东西的金属线而已，还在微不可见地轻轻晃荡着。Thor推开了阳台的门，却在角落的地上发现一小摞白纸，门外冰冷的微风拂过它们发出沙沙的响声。  
  
这间公寓就好像一张空白的画布，好像曾经有过空虚的灵魂借此欲语还休，此外却是搜寻不出什么了。  
  
虽然Thor恨不得马上要把他弟弟曾居住于此的想法抛之脑后，不过还是走向凌乱的床铺拾起那个轻飘飘的枕头，凑近鼻子深深地吸了口气，立刻好像被抓住了喉咙般的紧迫——上面还残留着熟悉的他弟弟的气息，真实得好像他就站在对面。  
  
Loki。  
  
——他弟弟之前在这，这是他的枕头，上面残留着他的余温。  
  
他恍然大悟一般看着床垫的微微凹陷和凌乱，原来那触手可及的温暖并不是他的幻觉。  
  
“他刚刚在这”，Thor叫道，“床还温着”，他的声音有些哽咽了，参杂着疲惫和乍如其来的惊喜。数月以来没有休息过、又还混合着无限担忧的搜寻已经让他身心俱疲。如今，他发现Loki好好活着，让他如释负重般的释怀。  
  
追踪者走了进来，“他一定是察觉到我们要来才跑的，但他不会走太远的。”  
  
Thor摇了摇头，“Loki能在隐藏踪迹在各个宇宙之间穿梭，逃跑的时候更是诡计百出，不然你以为我们为什么找他这么久？”  
  
“他已经很虚弱了，而且法术也在一天天减弱，我怀疑他现在不大能运用幻术了，至少不见得比我高明。”  
  
追踪者伸出双手，Thor极不情愿的把枕头递与他，“那现在怎么办？”  
  
闭上眼睛仔细闻了一遍枕头后，追踪者的手掌来回拂过它低声念叨着什么咒语。Thor有些浑身发冷，他已经很习惯于法术了，他就是成长于精通魔法的世家，不过这个追踪者的法术看起来很像黑魔法。每次他施展的时候，Thor都能隐约嗅到硫磺的味道。  
  
随着他喃喃自语的声音，一缕金光从枕头上缓缓出现，颜色暗淡又模糊，像烛光般微微摇曳着，随后追踪者又念了些什么，这缕金光开始向外延伸出去。  
  
这是Loki的踪迹，Thor意识到。没想到这个追踪者也有让人刮目相看的时候，这大概是他的不传之秘了。这缕金光穿越过卧室，在空荡的衣橱盘旋游荡了一会随后向开着的阳台门飞舞而去。Thor沮丧的张张嘴，急切地看着街道上熙熙攘攘的人群，Loki是跳下去了吗？虽然他知道他弟弟肯定不是在自杀，只是这看起来太不像他的风格。  
  
“等下”，追踪者说道，“咒语还没完”。  
  
当Thor看到这缕金光在空中盘旋一圈又转回到卧室的时候松了口气，这看起来就是Loki逃离这间公寓前的举措，先是在衣橱停驻（他拿了些什么东西吗？）随后这缕光又绕到客厅。  
  
他们跟着走的时候Thor问道，“你之前说的什么意思？你说我弟弟很虚弱，你怎么知道的？”  
  
“我只是观察四周而已”，他回答道，“这很明显啊，没有食物、碗橱空的，冰箱没有供电没法用，水槽也干的，我猜这里也没有自来水。如果他不出去寻找供给的话在这里是无法生活下去的。而且从地板上的灰尘来看，只在上周走过一次，而这次的痕迹显然是五分钟之前。”  
  
Thor低头看着地板，脚印于灰尘累计中留下浅浅的印迹，这也许是他的幻觉，不过那缕金光看起来有些停驻了。  
  
“如果他营养不良又脱水，他的法术也会减弱很难回应。”追踪者说道，“不过既然他还有能力召唤法术的话，与我们而言倒是好事，我们的追捕是时候收尾了。”  
  
Thor恼怒地盯着他，显然恨死他用的“追捕”这个字眼了，不过他并没有费力纠正，如今数月时间流逝毫无所获，希望已经越发寥寥无几，“我跟着你”。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
中庭的月亮似乎比Thor印象中要大一些， 灯火映衬下闪烁着迷蒙晦暗的淡黄色。他本想着借助星星的位置来确定方位，但是它们暗淡的光芒在这座不夜城的灯红酒绿中显得那么微不足道。  
  
这真是一个头晕目眩的地方，到处都是闪烁不定的灯光，还混杂着说不清的味道，这条街充溢着下水管道和胡乱堆积着垃圾桶、下条街却弥漫着香肠和烧烤的肉香四溢。这种怪异的混合让Thor难以忍耐，他们古怪的做法让他反胃欲呕。他试着在脑海里回味他弟弟的气息，但不幸一丝余韵也无。他的手指张开又放松无助地似乎想抓住些什么。  
  
为什么Loki要来到这里？他讨厌这个吵闹嘈杂又弱小肮脏的世界。他觉得中庭人都是毫无教养又粗野庸俗。Loki干嘛要住在他们中间？这太不合理了。  
  
“我们现在接近他了吗？”Thor问道。  
  
“离我们并不远，我敢打赌”，追踪者答。“警惕些，如果我们看到他，必须做好他可能会攻击我们的准备。”说着从身后背着的皮包中抽出一支沉甸甸的明显是经过改良的步枪。  
  
Thor不由得停下脚步，不过很快又跟了上去。他之前也目击过追踪者使用这个武器，那还是在其他国度他们遇到些并不是很凶猛的不明生物的时候。每次出击的时候，效果实在是恐怖，飞镖上的浸毒可以缓慢的杀死命中者、而一发子弹的威力又足够在额头上打下拳头大的空洞。Thor完全不理解它的构造、可能是施加了魔法的缘故；他也不理解为什么要在这么个和平的国度使用这般武器。街上的行人看起来也没有注意到这把枪，Thor猜测着可能是他们肉眼看不到的缘故。  
  
“我知道必须要找到Loki，但你不要忘记他是Asgard的王子，更是我的弟弟，你不得伤害他。”  
  
“他要死了我还怎么交差？”追踪者回答，“你父亲要见到活的他，我也会遵守我的承诺。但如果我的直觉无误的话，我直觉永远不失误，你弟弟不会愿意听我们的，你必须做好打斗的准备。”  
  
“有什么打斗也是冲我来”，Thor坚定的声音丝毫没有商量余地，“收起你的武器。”  
  
他们之间冷冰冰地对峙着，“你这是在冒着再让他跑掉的风险。”  
  
“你更是在冒着耗掉我对你最后一丝忍耐的风险。”  
  
追踪者冷笑一声把他的步枪重新放回背包里，“好吧，你来领头，既然你认为能抓住他，就让我见识下你是多么了不起吧。”  
  
虽然他们现在穿着中庭的衣服融入人群，不过Thor还是吸引了很多人的目光，凭他那副身形和怒气冲冲地在人行道上疾走的样子，不少路人都自发地避开了，追踪者紧随他身后。而且看起来没人注意到他们二人前方的那缕金光，——它忽左忽右地摇摆不定，可以看得出Loki一定是在左闪右避着行人。最终，它在一家酒类专卖店门口停下来盘恒好久，Thor不由得有些疑惑起来。  
  
“这是他在停下来喘气”，追踪者解释道，“我告诉你了，他很虚弱。”  
  
“所以我们更得尽快找到他”，Thor急道：“你不能加强你的咒语吗？照这个速度，我们总比他慢五分钟，而且万一他比我们猜测的速度更快呢。”  
  
“哦，我可不那么想”，追踪者古怪一笑，专卖店霓虹灯的散射状光亮让他灰白色的眼睛变得幽蓝叵测。  
  
这时候金光又开始移动了，不过高度低了些，它跌跌撞撞地穿行在专卖店和邻近公寓楼之间的小巷中。追踪者做了个手势随后金光快速地消散在空气消散，“提高警惕”，他说道，“看起来你弟弟就在小巷里面。”  
  
Thor几乎是用尽了全部的自制力才没有冲进去，他们二人一起蹑手蹑脚地走着。因为刚刚下过雨的缘故，脚下的路面泥泞不堪，踩过的小水坑浮起微微的涟漪波纹，只能尽量小心翼翼地不发出声音，Thor一边望向黑暗的角落处一边心中默默地祷告。  
  
小巷的尽头几乎没有什么光亮，仅能隐约看到Loki的轮廓，他的身形在地上拉下长长的倒影，他丝毫没意识到他哥哥已经近在咫尺了，他后背靠着专卖店的砖土外墙看起来格外疲惫，闭着眼睛头向后仰靠着，胸膛也在微微上下起伏。  
  
尽管Thor看不见他弟弟的正脸，不过他侧面轮廓的每一丝细节都再熟悉不过了。他的喉结紧张地耸动着，嘴唇微微翕合呼着气，Thor的脚步一步步加快。这就是了，终于到了面对他弟弟的时候，该结束这一切无尽的寻找了，——是时候带Loki回家了。  
  
“你这是在犯错”，追踪者在身后低声道。  
  
Thor没空理他，他的全部关注都在Loki身上，在最终走进尽头处的时候再也忍不住这克制的平静了：  
  
“Loki？”他轻声问道，既是疑问，也是恳求。  
  
Loki惊醒般地转过头来，灯光照亮了他脸颊。  
  
Thor停下脚步，哦，不。  
  
不，这怎么可能是他弟弟。  
  
Loki怎么会如此瘦削苍白，他颧骨下明显地凹陷着，有着深深的阴影。他的中庭衣服极不合体，灰色的T恤下胸骨的痕迹也隐约可现、凌乱的微卷长发散落在肩头，——他这般憔悴看起来哪里像是王子，曾经的自信自尊、镇静威严再无一丝可寻。  
  
不、这完全不对 ，Loki是一个战士、Asgard的王子 。高挑而且身量挺拔，虽然身形瘦些，但是很健康，他的力量有时候也让Thor诧异不已。优雅、聪慧；衣饰精致、还有说不尽的才智非凡。  
  
“弟弟？” Thor问道，抬起他的手让他看到自己无意威胁，他甚至把锤子留在公寓里没有带出来。他的声音也有些迟疑不决的，“求你了，Loki，是我啊，我来带你回家。”  
  
Loki磕磕绊绊地后退了两步， 他的右手五指张开蓄满了能量。他咬牙后退着，随后一道金光闪过，一团幻术（ Seier）的冲击波浪在Thor身边炸开。  
  
Thor头边左侧的砖墙纷纷碎裂，与此同时一束金光闪耀、伴随着“呯”的一声巨响，他的耳朵轰鸣起来，就在他避开躲闪的时候，Loki不见了……Thor一边咒骂着一边徒劳地转圈，不知道Loki朝哪个方向去了，那个追踪者的确低估了Loki的能力。  
  
追踪者念动着追踪Loki行迹的咒语，随着那缕金光的出现跑出了小巷子。他重新拔出步枪，“快点”，他急急催促着，“他太虚弱了没法穿越时空（teleport），我们还是能抓到他。”  
  
Thor愣了好一会才意识到刚刚发生的这一切——他弟弟认出了他，攻击了他，然后又跑了，这是怎么回事？？  
  
Thor很难理解当初Loki得知自己是领养的之后、为什么仅凭这一点就离开Asgard？Lok不是第一次失踪了，第一次发生在他被流放中庭期间，Frigga后来告诉他的。她当时担忧的绞着手说Heimdall无论如何也看不见他的身影。Thor顾不上自己固执的自傲和任性，马上把注意力转移到他弟弟身上去了，——他重获举起雷神之锤的神力后不久就加入了Loki的搜寻工作。  
  
Odin没过多久就从他的沉睡中醒转过来，而且还能够回忆起Loki消失前最后一次与他谈话的只言片语。那些侍卫是最后见到Loki的人，他们都声称这位失踪王子当时看起来是多么惊恐，Loki是因为怕让Odin生病而被怪罪吗？这于情于理都说不通啊，与自己家人在一起的时候，有什么可畏惧的呢？虽然Odin关于这位领养的儿子并没有多说些什么，不过Thor知道他父亲也很为最后一次谈话的事情烦心操劳，他也很想让事情重新步入正轨和以前一样，花大笔钱去雇佣那个追踪者就是最好的证明了。  
  
不过当父母告诉Thor关于Loki的出身渊源的时候，Thor有三天没有拿起他的雷神之锤，并不是因为Mjölnir认为他配不上了，而是他自己自责的缘故。那里有剪不断理还乱的误解横亘于中，费解、谎言不胜其数……；他用了很久才想明白这些都无关乎真正的根源和事实。Loki是他的兄弟，无论如何Thor都爱他和从前无半点分别。难道Loki不知道他始终是家里的一员吗？为什么表现得Thor要伤害他一样？搞得这一切真像场追捕似的。  
  
Thor回想起他弟弟嘴角微弯似笑非笑看着他的时候，脑海中突然忆起件事，——这好像一把无形的利剑在空中劈裂而过：他曾经发誓要将所有的冰霜巨人赶尽杀绝，即使他们躲到天涯海角也不会放过。  
  
不过，Loki不会是以为——  
  
Thor赶紧挥走这个恐怖的念头，跟上追踪者的脚步，这个新想法太可怕了，必须停下。  
  
Loki正在向地铁跑去，他们也跟着轻声追入地下的月台，追踪者用斗篷把他们隐形起来、掩盖在他们的脚步声、呼吸声，好让Loki就无法听见看见他们。  
  
这不公平，Thor想到，虽然Loki凭借自身的能力也可以做到这个，不过Thor一点也不想用这种方式来欺骗他弟弟，这的确能给最终找到他帮助不少，可这么做值得失去Loki的信任吗？  
  
“也许我会再次试着和他说话的”，Thor说道，他屏住呼吸，这里有股尿液的陈腐味道，随着每一步走动让他恶心不已，“我知道……他并不是怕我，只是不知道我们并无意伤害他。”  
  
“你没见他的脸啊？”追踪者答道，“他看起来可不想听你说话，就是想杀了你。”  
  
Thor怒视着他，“我弟弟怎么会伤到我，你少胡说八道。”  
  
“你没看见吗！他攻击了你。”  
  
“是的！但是他故意偏了，他这是在干扰我好趁机跑掉，你就负责找到他，像分配给你的职责那样，其它的由我来做，我就不计较你说话的语气了，他不是什么要被追捕的罪犯。 ”  
  
追踪者不屑地瞟他一眼：“如果我要给你个关于你想和你弟弟讲道理的建议，他如果不是万万没机会反抗是不会理你的，而且我也不想给你父亲带回去两具尸体。”  
  
“不许伤到他，除非你想看到我父亲的怒火。”  
  
看到追踪者对他的威胁无动于衷，Thor恨不得再重申一遍，同时站台里的味道快要把他熏晕了，前面似乎有个女人在用西班牙语唠叨着什么，虽然Thor看不见她的容貌，不过她言语糊涂好像在乞求什么人的怜悯宽恕。  
  
站台里除了个中年男子外空无一人了，他穿着破破烂烂的还披着个带有霉味的恶心毯子，他正背靠着墙坐在地上，面前摆着个装硬币的小杯子，Thor仔细地看着他的脸，怀疑是Loki的伪装这个猜测着实把他恶心到了。  
  
至于追踪者，看起来对地上的男子一点也不感兴趣，毫不迟疑地跨了过去，他追寻着金光嗅嗅空气中的味道，“他不远了，刚刚看到看到墙那边的气流了吗，他的幻术不行了。”  
  
Thor仔细观察着四周好一会才发现在大概距离他二十步远的地方，那里的空气有点不大对劲，盘旋浮动着隐约一个人影，那团金光也在他面前徘徊踟蹰着，这种情形倒是头一回。  
  
“还没到时候别上去”，追踪者说道，“他还有很多地方可跑，等列车来了再说。”  
  
Thor在看到Loki如此接近，却如此虚弱恐惧的样子心痛不已，他还躲避Thor像逃开什么宿敌似的，Thor几乎要不顾一切地冲上去拥抱住他，不过还是刹住自己鲁莽的念头，Loki难道不知道自己的不告而别给家里带来了什么吗？Thor心中既生气又想念，又爱又恨的复杂情感斗争个不停。  
  
“稳住”，追踪者说道，“列车来了，如果他上去，我们就坐车追他，如果他不上车，我们就趁他分心功夫抓他，他这会儿应该没什么力气了。”  
  
Thor深深地皱着眉头，“你什么意思，Loki的法术可不是业余的，他的幻术不费什么力气就可以维持几个小时。”  
  
追踪者虽然没有说什么，不够看起来也有点不安，刚想要张口解释句什么，身后却飘过一缕劲风他头发都糊到了脸上，隔着老远就能听见轰隆隆的声音，Thor低头看着轨道，当他转头看向他弟弟刚才站着的位置时却惊讶的发现可以隐约的看见他的身形，当列车进站短暂停车的时候，Loki的身影更是清晰了。  
  
乞讨的男人歪着头觑眼看着，几乎以为自己出现了幻觉。  
  
追踪者说的对，Loki的幻术有些坚持不住了，他已经无力维持自己的隐身术也自顾不暇不曾注意到已经十分接近的Thor。  
  
Loki看起来十分虚弱不堪，额头都是汗水，深蹙着眉头，他环顾四周有些拿不定注意，但还是虚浮着脚步上了列车，他手按着肩膀，——那里很明显的受伤了，衬衫上也沾染着血迹。  
  
“你干了什么！”Thor咬牙切齿地问道。  
  
“快点！”，追踪者尖声尖气地，“快上车。”  
  
Loki上了面前的那列车厢，Thor和追踪者上了紧随其后的那节，隔着门他们俩紧盯着他，相隔距离只有几步之遥，头顶上的灯源启动列车开启了，Thor扶着身侧的把手，看着Loki瘫坐在最近的位置上好像再也无力走动的样子格外心疼。  
  
Thor捏着追踪者的肩膀，“我在没失去理智前最后问你一次，你对我弟弟做了什么？”  
  
“我在小巷子里击中了他，就在他攻击你的时候”，追踪者答道，好像这是很昭然若揭的样子：“声音还挺大的，你听不见啊？”  
  
Thor是听见了，可他以为闪烁的光和“呯”的声音是Loki对他的攻击响声，原来是追踪者枪声的缘故，Thor的手指几乎要插入追踪者的肩膀，“你拿什么击中了他？”  
  
“飞镖，不过他看起来好像已经拔了出来，我在上面加了魔法，能够消耗中击者的体力，如果我们不立刻找到他解除魔法他非死不可，所以你如果想在这里和他谈天的话还是省省吧。”  
  
Thor松开追踪者把他推到一边，“我先过去，你除了解除魔法不许再碰他一下，听见没有？”  
  
追踪者站稳身子阴险一笑，“那你先请吧。”  
  
关于那个飞镖Thor心里担忧不已，他小心翼翼地一步一挪走向Loki，紧盯着他靠在窗口的墨黑发丝，虽然Loki看不见他，可他直觉一向准确，万事还是小心为上的好。  
  
当Thor做好准备后，他最快速度冲上前去赶在Loki跑掉前抓住他的胳膊，——但抓住的却是一把虚无的空气，这才意识到又被耍了，Loki的幻像嘲弄地看着他，白皙肤色下衬托得宝石绿的双眼悲伤又凄美，直到幻术完全消散，只留下空荡荡的座位。  
  
“在你左边！”追踪者大叫道，拿起枪堵着出口。  
  
一丝缥缈无形的微风拂过Thor的金发，他盲目乱抓着，直到指头碰触到了，——他弟弟的骨肉之躯，虽然并不可见，但这毫无疑问一定是慌张失措想要跑掉的Loki，Thor抱住他的后背两人双双摔倒这地，这时他们的幻术都消散了，这对兄弟在地上扭打起来：  
  
“Loki，快住手”，Thor叫着抓过他弟弟的胳膊，“我不会伤害你的！”  
  
不过无济于事，Loki充耳不闻拼尽全力地反抗，用上拳头、指甲、牙齿，甚至是鞋跟想要他哥哥放手，不过就算是Loki体力充沛的时也不是Thor的对手。  
  
“Loki求你了”，Thor紧抱着他的腰部，看着Loki不顾一切地想要夺门而出，“你快冷静下听我说话，我无意害你啊，我永不会——”，忽然抬头看见追踪者已经举起了他的枪，Thor几乎吓得呆了，“不，不，……你住手——”  
  
追踪者开枪了，枪声响过列车厢内格外轰鸣震耳，Loki和Thor同时惊叫出声，——但只有Loki的身体瘫软了下来，他的手指划过那个射进他大腿的小飞镖，金色的镖身密布着神秘的文字，Thor松开他的腰使劲拔了出来。  
  
Loki的眼睛迷迷蒙蒙的好像喝醉了一样，当他渐渐失去意识的时候终于安静下来，睫毛颤抖着呆望着天花板，泪水慢慢划过脸颊滴入耳畔。  
  
“是镇定剂”，追踪者说着放下枪，“不用谢。”  
  
要不是终于把他弟弟搂在怀里Thor真是恨不得要把这个追踪者碎尸万段，不过除了虚弱的样子，Loki很是安静而且看起来不会有力气拳打脚踢或跑掉了，Thor把他紧搂在胸膛前吻着他的头发，既是气愤又是释然安心，泪光不由得盈满他的眼眶。  
  
“解除魔法”，Thor平静地说道， “在我打断你的腿前快点。”  
  
追踪者看起来毫无畏惧又无动于衷，得意洋洋地蹲下身，念念有词了几句，Loki在他怀里微微颤抖了几下才终于发出放松些的低声呻吟，脸颊依偎着他哥哥的脖颈。  
  
“好了好了”，Thor低语道，用尽全力搂紧他，“没事了我保证，不会再有事了，Loki”，他深深呼吸着他弟弟的气息：“我终于找到你了啊。”  
  
追踪者站起身来后退，拿着武器，守卫着他的战利品直到火车再次减慢车速慢慢停稳。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……


	2. Chapter 2

**_Loki握着指甲刷刷着他的手指直到那粗糙的鬃毛把他的指关节摩擦得遍布划痕快要渗出血迹，水槽的热水淹没了他的双手，水温很高皮肤都烫红肿了，蒸腾的雾气弥漫满盥洗室金框镶边的镜子，可Loki的牙齿却不住打战好像他冻僵了一般。_ **

**_他脑海中充斥着各色的疑问想要得出个结论，这无尽的可能性参杂一起让他的脑中一片嘈杂，他双手捂住耳朵想要逃离开来，却依然抵挡不住这些争先恐后的念头奔涌而出。_ **

**_直觉告诉他要赶快去找Frigga，她会澄清关于一切关于Odin陷入沉睡的疑问质疑，他母亲那温柔的嗓音会抚平他的畏惧、会明确无误地告诉他是母亲的儿子。_ **

**_只是Frigg并不是他的母亲。_ **

**_他知道她堪称是欺骗界的祖师，她那和蔼可亲的嗓音足够甜蜜得让他吞下每一勺那掩饰在爱意下谎言连篇的苦涩，——而她已经如此待他数个世纪。_ **

**_Loki看着镜中的自己，冷凝留下的水痕滑过镜中影像，让他的脸颊斑斑驳驳，——就如同那Jotun人脸上的纹路，他哆嗦了下又重新刷起他已经很干净的手掌。_ **

**_不，他不会去找Frigga。_ **

……

……

……

“看门的！”追踪者望天大叫着，云层低迷没过了摩天大楼的尖顶，云团从东部蔓延开来掩住中庭的月亮，“打开传送门！失踪的王子已经打上标签被抓住了！”

Thor在他背后怒瞪着他，已经掩饰不住眼中的怒火熊熊，追踪者说“打上标签”是什么意思？如果要不是Thor忙着照顾他弟弟分身不暇，恐怕追踪者此刻已经变作血肉模糊一团腐烂在城市下方地铁站台里。

Loki低声呻吟着头向前倾去，他的头发很油腻摸起来湿漉漉的，打绺的发丝几乎完全遮盖住他的面颊。

Thor重新调整了下搂着他的姿势以免他摔倒在人行道上，Loki的一只胳膊搭在他脖颈上，他也抓着Loki的手腕稳住他，扶着他腰部几乎是半搀半抱把他带出地铁走到街上。

当他意识到Loki消瘦了多少的时候几乎心跳停驻，他已经站得不稳更不要提忍受穿梭彩虹桥带来的冲击力，但因为镇定剂的缘故，他是再也无法使出为数不多的力量来摆脱Thor。

“看门的！”追踪者再次大声喊道。

虽然他们站在一条僻静的小街道上避开大波行人，可追踪者还是吸引到不少附近路人的注视，两个深夜喝酒徘徊的商人也躲避开他们拖着脚步穿行到另一条街。

追踪者有点恼羞成怒，“你们看门的怎么不答话，众神之父还欠我另一半酬劳，我打算今晚我们两清。”

Loki的呼吸忽地就不稳起来愈发的急促，当他意识到他们要把他带向哪里的时候不由得战栗起来，Thor搂紧了他一面刻意站得离追踪者远些，好像防备他要再射上一箭似的，如果说有件事是Thor已经耗尽了耐心的，就是不想再在这里耽搁上一秒钟。

“Heimdall，让他从我眼前滚开”。

话音刚落，彩虹桥劈破夜空，伴随一声巨响划过光亮，耀目的光束闪过而追踪者被拉到天上，路边的车子警报此起彼伏地轰鸣作响，明亮的光束闪烁着慢慢消散，一两个行人满脸震惊地呆望了片刻随后掉头就跑。

Heimdall单单带走了追踪者，仍旧把Loki和Thor留在中庭，不过彩虹桥的光亮散去后，却看见Asgard的神后正站在追踪者刚刚所在的人行道上。

Frigga一身中庭装束，肩膀上披着灰绿色的外套，裤子宽宽松松的如同裙摆在飘荡，及腰的长发都整齐的扎好拨过一边肩膀，她的容颜似乎比一年前微微老些，鬓角已经冒出新生的斑斓灰发，不过，抛却她嘴角的那丝焦虑和担忧不提，眼中倒是神采奕奕。

“Loki”，她快跑过来低声叫道。

Thor松口气望着天空微微一笑，“谢谢你，老朋友”。

……

……

……

水蒸气弥漫满Loki公寓的狭小卫生间，这空间容纳两个成人都是免为其难，更不要说还是两个神，镜子上悬着只孤伶伶的灯泡散发着微弱的光亮，不过Thor还是庆幸这公寓终于通电还有热热的洗澡水，Frigga施展了点法术让这些中庭装置焕然一新，这也许算是他们这场战役中最开始也是最简单那个吧。

“Loki，求求你快住手吧”，十分钟不到功夫里Thor这句话说了四遍，“洗个澡而已，又不是什么刑罚”。

他们正一起站在洗澡间里，Loki却死活不肯进来，Thor几乎是生拉硬拽把他弟弟拖到莲蓬头下面，Loki身上脏死了，衣服皮肤上都沾染着他们在街上还有地铁里打斗的泥泞尘土。

之前把他拽进卫生间的时候Thor费尽力气脱掉了Loki的上衣，不过他弟弟还是穿着那条褪色的黑色牛仔裤，有点松松垮垮的，都快从他的胯骨上掉落下去，肥皂泡沫从他那骨架分明的肋骨一直蜿蜒流淌到他的嶙峋的腹部。

“滚我远点”，Loki厉声说道，一面用力地挣扎甩开Thor手中的肥皂。

不过当Thor松开他弟弟胳膊的时候，Loki却靠着墙壁慢慢滑倒好像他再无力站稳，他倚着那坚硬冰冷的瓷砖抱腿坐着，低垂着头，水珠滴落在他弯着的脖颈飞溅到他不住颤栗的肩膀。

看到他弟弟如此失魂落魄的样子Thor的怒气或是不耐通通没了痕迹，他在Loki身边跪下身来拾起险些掉落出水口的肥皂，Thor还全身穿着衣服，他本是没有预料到竟然也要一起进来，他全身都湿透了，不过这明显无足挂怀。

他极尽温柔地擦洗着Loki的皮肤，不过发现那些顽固的痕迹不单单是泥土的时候Thor的心有些下陷了，青紫瘀痕遍布他的手腕和全身，一定是刚刚和Thor缠斗的缘故，而最严重的一块伤口却是在Loki的肩膀，——就是追踪者飞镖射中那块，好像被闪电灼烧到了似的，还有好像藤蔓般深红色的血痕从伤口中心扩散开来，THor暗想搞不好Loki的腿上也有类似的伤。

他从什么时候开始这么不堪一击了？这些伤痕虽然烦人可却很容易消褪，看来Loki不管是心里还是身体，状态都不大妙。

Loki除了下半身都清理得差不多了，不过想要继续的话不脱裤子可办不到，Thor只好倒些洗发露到手上打算给他弟弟洗头发。

Frigga带来了洗发露，还有浴室里的其他，——崭新的毛巾闻起来像阳光，铺在地上的垫子免得滑倒，干净的衣服整齐的叠在一起，都是她安排妥当送进公寓来的，而且效率还真不是一般惊人，她指挥着仙宫的几个侍从井然有序地搬着东西，Loki要是身体不尽快好起来的话是没法回神域去的，Frigga也打算在这段期间里能够尽可能的让他住得舒服些。

不过首当其冲的是，Loki得好好整顿下，当Thor在他弟弟头上揉搓着泡沫的时候Loki却突然仰起头，眼中有着要杀人般的凶狠，Thor看得心都碎了。

“Loki”，Thor叹口气。

“滚”，Loki咬牙切齿地说道，小水流滴滴落下脸颊，“开”。

又是一番扑腾搞得头发洗了好久，而且Thor也不满意效果翻来覆去洗了好几遍，Loki一直挣扎不停，好像他隐藏的力量取之不尽用之不竭。

Thor相信肯定半个中庭的人类都能听见Loki咒骂他的声音，最后地上的瓷砖都被踏出裂痕，不用说肯定渗水到楼下去，就算是Thor去和大魔头较量拳脚恐怕都比这个轻省些，谢天谢地的是Loki终于洗干净了，当他关上水的时候可算长舒口气。

Loki刚刚获得自由就立马走了出去，不知道是愤怒还是冻得颤颤巍巍的，却是一眼也不看他哥哥。

Thor拿着毛巾小心翼翼地望着他，“换条裤子吧，妈妈给你带了新的”。

Loki解开扣子一面用力的踢开，Thor低头看着他的大腿，果不其然因为追踪者的第二只飞镖那里也有个类似的伤痕，Thor看得专注却不提防Loki把裤子揉成一团直接扔到他哥哥脸上。

Thor一脸震惊的看着Loki慢悠悠地挪近卧室，浑身滴答着水珠，还全裸着就像降生那天。

……

……

……

安静又昏暗的卧室里面，Thor发觉Loki正窝在床垫的一角，蜷缩着身子别过脸去，目光空洞地看着阳台的双开门，那里已经关好锁上了，透过雨滴斑驳的玻璃可见远处城市的灯火一明一暗。

如今这间小公寓已经收拾得焕然一新，——添置了不少新家具，台灯在床头几上柔光清淡，衣橱里衣服满当当的，之前Thor在地上看见的那沓纸张也整齐地摞在台灯旁边，有只钢笔压在上面，这房间已然改头换面，也就只有Frigga能在不到一个小时的功夫里安排得如此妥当，她叫了一队Asgard的侍从来帮忙，此刻他们一定都是在别的房间忙忙碌碌，卧室的门已经合上了，房里除了兄弟俩别无旁人，Thor隐约听到隔壁间房里蹑手蹑脚的脚步声和偶尔几句的窃窃私语。

先前那个摇摇晃晃的铁板床也换做了更大更结实的一张，新床的是优质木材结构，床垫铺得厚厚的羽绒毛毯，抱枕都数不过来，Loki却把它们都推搡到床的另一侧，甚至还把床单也从床垫上掀起来才躺下，仿佛要刻意让自己不舒服、非要用尽一切放松来抒发不满。

[ 都离我远点 ]，他好像在说，[ 你们所有人 ]。

Thor呆站了片刻望着他，如同还是在试图适应眼前他弟弟的巨大改变，Loki之前就喜欢感情用事，可从未像现在这样过，他以前不论面对什么挑战或是困境都会愈发奋勇向前，总是希望像他人证明他的潜力。

而今，Loki看起来很冷，甚至不情愿花点力气擦干自己就倒在床上，从前Thor才是粗枝大叶那个，而Loki不免肯定要嘲讽他要他有点自尊心，Thor从未见过这样一个毫不顾忌形象的弟弟，仿若所有的光彩都从他眼中消失。

看着Loki浑身还湿漉漉的，Thor拿过毛巾来帮他擦拭着，从他受伤的肩膀开始到他突兀的后背线条，细细擦干那些残留在他皮肤凹陷处的水痕，慢慢地拂过那样骨节鲜明的脊椎骨。房间是有一点寒意，可Loki却颤栗得好像他快被冻僵，Thor无法不去关注他皮肤上那些鸡皮疙瘩，难道是他在害怕什么？

擦干净过后，Thor拉起毯子盖住他，“试着放松点”，他说道。

“下地狱去”，Loki低声说。

这对兄弟已经度过了数个世纪无休止的的打闹，如同所有的兄弟姐妹一般，所以Thor对这些恶语相向并不是完全放在心上，——Loki之前也这样，有时候是开玩笑，有时候有点恼怒，可是Thor从未听过Loki的这般语气，平静又毫无情绪，Thor的手势滞住了呆看着他，无言以对了好半天才又重新擦拭起来。

Loki的头发的打着缠结覆盖在脸上，有水滴滴落的时候他眨了眨眼睛却不肯拂开那缕发丝，Thor擦着他头发尽可能吸走水分，如果是一年前，Loki念个简单咒语就可以烘干头发再来嘲笑Thor笨拙的无能为力。

“你知道这一切对我而言都不重要”，Thor梳理着他耳后的发丝说道，“……你出生在哪里、你生身父母是谁”，这些话说出口并不容易，而且相比较他内心想法更是难以表达万一，——Thor虽是不知道说些什么是好，可他知道必须得说点什么才是。

“你是方便啊”，Loki闭上眼睛，“什么都不在乎”。

Thor有些脸颊发热，他不是那个意思呀，“你仍旧是我弟弟”。

Loki困倦一般轻笑了声，可是他脸上却有种最痛苦的神色，下巴收紧还打着颤，眼睛也闭得更紧了，好像是他要把什么不想看、却又不得不看的东西抛出脑海，随后又再次陷入沉默。

……

……

……

当Thor终于离开卧室的时候，脑子一团乱麻有点都有点昏头转向的，他花了好一会儿才认出现在这个客厅就是几个小时前他和追踪者站着的，认为Loki永远不会踏足于此的那个黑暗且家徒四壁的小破屋。

Frigga真是给这逼仄的小公寓创造了一个奇迹，木质地板刷新得闪闪发光，客厅中央还铺着毛茸茸的地毯，侍从们也带来不少家具，轻便的皮质沙发、精心造型的桌子。还有数只灯具，甚至还有个书橱，摆放的书籍都是些Loki喜欢的类型，虽然他的品味远比这些还精致高雅些，只是Frigga希望摆设得这里更舒适，而不是那么的曲高和寡，Thor就立刻有种回到家的温馨感觉，暗自希望Loki也能感同身受。

Frigga还从仙宫的厨房也带了些食物过来，碗橱和冰箱里也都填满了Loki可能会想吃的，从水果到肉类和面包应有尽有，架子上还有瓶陈年的优质红酒，Loki喜欢这个甚于蜜酒，酒旁边还有盘小点心，也是Loki最喜欢的点缀着蜂蜜的风味。

Frigga刚刚把一小叠盘子、高脚杯、银质餐具什么的安放整齐，显然这么小的空间让她没什么施展余地还有点挫败感，整间公寓都弥漫着肉桂混合着丁香花的气息，炉灶上烟气袅袅的小罐子看来是这美妙味道的源头，里面还漂浮着陈皮和八角茴香，Frigga关好柜门后，又去不住搅拌着。

Thor看到妈妈能够在如此短的时间里把一切安排得如此温馨满满情不自禁地微笑起来，当她从Asgard降落此地急匆匆跑过来想要拥抱失踪的儿子时，Loki却甚至都没有一点欢迎的意思，只是逃避开好像她要攻击他似的，Thor一直都想不懂这是为何，可Frigga却一直态度和蔼亲切，把Loki带回公寓除了源源不断的爱意和耐心再无其他，只有此刻Thor才在她母亲脸上看到悲痛和伤心的痕迹，当然这一切都不会在Loki面前流露。

“侍从们都走了吗？”Thor问道。

“最后一个也在几分钟前离开了，这样清净些让他好好睡觉”，Frigga扫了眼Thor又仔细看了下他，“Thor”，她温和的责备道，“你这一身湿淋淋的把干净地板都弄脏了，怎么搞得这么湿？”

Thor叹口气，瞥了眼Loki卧房的方向，显然这个答案足够明确了，妈妈一定听见刚才吵嚷的声音了，“他洗干净了，可是头发都打结了，我怎么也梳理不开”。

Frigga最后搅拌了下罐子的液体放下勺子，“一会儿我去帮他，看看他需要什么，明天我好再带来”。

很难相信这间公寓还能装下什么东西了，这里已经够惬意了，“真是没人比您做的再稳妥啦”，Thor说道。

她脸上带着最柔和的微笑走向他摸着他的脸颊，Frigga的法术暖洋洋地笼罩住他，不一会儿衣服就都烘干了，而且感觉起来就好像挂在朝阳下整个盛夏，Thor也摸着她的手微笑道，“您这是在做料酒吗？”

“他最喜欢的”，Frigga的嗓音有些迟疑好像紧张什么似的，“他之前生病的时候我总是做这个来安神”。

“我记得的”，Thor说道，“他很冷，这个一定有用”。

听到鼓励她的笑容微微明朗了些，不过还是有些不自然，“我还多添加了些别的东西加强药性，是在气味里，因为我猜他是不肯喝这个吧”。

“他还好”，Thor答，“除了些打斗留下的伤”。

“你现在知道不要再跟妈妈撒谎了吧”，Frigga拍拍他的脸颊又走向柜橱，拿出一个没有标签的小罐子递给他，“这是按摩擦伤的药膏，小伤口一晚上就可以好，严重些的一两天也会没事了，几个小时药效退去就再涂些”。

Thor接过药膏，“您不留下吗？”

她叹了口气环顾下四周，一切都安排妥帖了，“Loki现在有点生我的气，我想最好还是给他点时间自己想想吧，而你一直都不知道事实，不像我和你父亲那样一直瞒着他，我想我们一家人里，Loki应该更会对你敞开心扉吧”。

Thor有点不自信，觉得Loki对他是一样的气愤，“那父亲呢，他来吗？”

Frigga挑起眉毛，“你父亲忙着应付他呢，我想都处理完后，我会在Loki返回Asgard前叫他来一次吧”。

Thor点点头，知道Frigga说的“他”指的是追踪者。他希望他父亲能就关于他态度不敬Asgard王子一事严加处理他，“那Loki什么时候能恢复好回去呢？”

“这取决于他希望好起来的意愿吧，我可以带些食物来，不过也不代表Loki会吃，如果身体可以的话，想必心理上也可以了，强迫他回Asgard只会让他把那里视作监狱牢笼，而且一有机必定会再次跑开”。

Thor深深蹙着眉头，“那我该怎么让他回来呢，他看都不看我一眼，好像他都不在我面前似的”。

“他在”，Frigga说道，“只是还沉浸在他自己的小世界里，要好好劝劝他，我们也要安排好他的基础需求，首位的和最重要的，食物、居所，休息啊，他需要很多的耐心和无条件的爱，直至永远不再怀疑他对于你的意义。”

“我只是不理解他怎么还不懂得”，Thor有些哽塞望着地面，关于自己的想法还有些许的愧疚，“让我很生气，他就那么跑了，我们整整一年甚至都不知道他是死是活，我知道他获知掩埋数个世纪的真相肯定很伤心，可是也不应该这样啊”。

“他恢复好些后，我想你再跟跟他细谈吧”，Frigga说道，“只是现在还不到时候，我们之间还需重新树立起信任，我知道他的某些行为可能对你而言于理不通，但你慢慢会懂得，看着他的脸色清楚他的每一丝痛苦都是真真切切，你弟弟是真的伤心”。

“那我该怎么做来拯救这一切，我好像是在和什么看不见的敌军奋战”。

Frigga拨开Thor的头发摸着脸颊直视他说道，“你是个勇敢的孩子，你肯定会找到方法的，要好好听你弟弟说话，不要批评或不理会他的感受，你也许会觉得他的举措是无理取闹，可是并不代表那不是他的意愿，要引导他向事实抛却那些错误的念头，而不是和他吵架、或者置之不理，有时候倾听而不是评头论足是最好的，Loki总喜欢身体上的安慰，你抱抱他，摸摸他后背之类的，他有时候就是心里想的事情太多，不过我每次像抱小孩子那样抱他时，他睡醒之后总会觉得我还在那里。“

Thor翻来覆去倒弄着小药罐仔细想着他妈妈的话，虽然他也不知道这么做够不够，——“我会尽我所能把他带回家”。

“我知道你会的”，Frigga伸开臂膀，他们拥抱在一起，而如今这么多困难摆在面前时只能从坚固的亲情中获得安慰，“你是个好儿子、好哥哥，谢谢你能在我力不能及的时候照顾好他”。

……

……

……

他们一起走向Loki这样Frigga好来道别，Loki自从Thor走后仍旧一动不动的躺在那里，望着阳台门好像眼前一片虚无茫然。

Frigga松开Thor的手坐在她幼子身畔，把一杯冒着热气的药酒放到床头几上，药效浸在烟雾蒸腾中很快弥漫满这个房间，她一面温柔地捋着Loki脸上湿漉漉的头发，法术从她指尖倾泻解开那些缠结，很快，他的黑发就柔软又干爽地铺在了枕头上。

“当你还是个小婴儿的时候”，Frigga说道，“你父亲把你紧紧地裹在毯子里交给我，就和这张差不多吧”，说着她掖了掖他身上的毛毯，“当你一放到我怀里我就知道你是我的，我整夜抱着你希望你能暖暖的睡着，有九个月我都不曾让你从我身边离开，我想让你感受到我的心跳、我的声音，让你知道我是你妈妈，我希望和你有着感情维系，养育你、让你永远记得我、有安全感，你是我的孩子，Loki，我非常爱你、我非常难过伤害到你，我渴求你的原谅，虽然我知道你也需要时间，而你想要什么都可以，只愿你恢复好些，我们再能好好谈谈，而我也不想不告别就离开，明天早上我再来看你吧”。她说着俯下身在他太阳穴边上印下一吻。

Thor在一边认真地看着记下他妈妈和弟弟说话的方式，他知道妈妈因为Loki的不辞而别和自己是一样的心烦意乱，而她却一点也不曾流露出来，她有耐心、又温和，语调中没有一丝一毫的愠怒想要去责备他错误举措的意思。

Loki不满意地哼唧了声又闭上眼睛，他看起来虽是不高兴，可是也并没有像Thor刚刚那样强迫他洗澡那般的气势汹汹。

Frigga轻吻了Thor的脸颊后不久也就安安静静地离去了，很快，这件公寓里只留下兄弟俩，关着的阳台门阻隔断了城市的嘈杂，也阻断了窗外的雨声淅沥，料酒香气的作用下，就连Thor也觉得放松了许多。

他在刚刚Frigga的位置上坐下来低头望着他弟弟，可Thor却不知道该如何开始，也说不出什么Loki会认同的话，所以他决定采纳他妈妈的建议什么都不说，而是通过行动来展现他是有多在乎。

当Thor拉下他毯子到腰部露出他上半身的时候Loki仍旧一声不吭的，打开Frigga留给他的小药罐子，膏体颜色浅淡又好像洗手液那般浓稠，香味使Thor想起混合着的黄砂糖和香草，而且摸起来感觉也是非常舒服暖洋洋的。

Thor从他弟弟胳膊肘处的伤痕开始涂抹起来，一面摩挲着药膏，一面仔细看着Loki的反应，可他的脸上除了空无的凝望却什么都没有，——Thor觉得这比Loki冲他大喊大叫咒骂还要糟糕，至少刚刚他们在浴室里折腾的时候总算看他还挺活泛的。

不过就在Thor涂抹着每一处能找到的伤口的、指头揉搓画着圈揉搓的时候，却看到Loki在他哥哥温暖的手掌下慢慢放松开来，Frigga说的关于Loki对于身体接触这方面的弱点真是对极了，而且也再容易不过，所以Thor决定慢慢来就好。

他看见Loki的肩胛骨那处有肿胀起来，细细涂上药膏之后，听到Loki喉咙间有着细碎的呻吟，像是参杂着痛苦的放松，Thor听得好心疼，意识到原来他弟弟不仅心理上好难过，而且身体上也是一样煎熬，虽然他从未对任何人付诸口端。

不过当Thor把药膏涂到Loki的肩膀上那处追踪者的飞镖留下的伤口上的时候，可是犯了个大错，Loki浑身都僵硬住牙齿打战好像有酸液浇到他身上似的，他翻身过去伸出哆哆嗦嗦的手搭到Thor手腕上，一个无声的暗示叫他停下。

“对不起！”Thor说道，“我不知道会弄痛你”。

药膏应该不会弄痛他啊，那里没有什么有害或者腐蚀效用的参杂啊，Thor这才意识到这个和他大腿上的伤痕不是什么普通的创伤，他记得从Loki腿上拔下来的那只飞镖上的文字花纹，还有追踪者说的他被“打上标签”了，也许他还没有完全解除他施加在Loki身上的魔法。

Loki又战栗下松开他哥哥手腕，脸色似乎更苍白许多，他转身别过脸去好像要屏蔽开Thor，“他是谁？”Loki问道，声音低得几不可闻。

Thor再次小心翼翼地把药膏抹在他胯骨那里不想再吓到他弟弟了，他无论如何也得在早上劝Loki吃点东西，“父亲雇佣他来找你回家，而且我们谁也不知道他会这么干，真是对不起我没有保护好你，Heimdall已经把他带回Asgard了，我想付清钱后，我们再也看不见他了”。

不过就算Thor这么说，心里还是有些不解，他把毯子又往下拉些看着Loki大腿上那个伤口，深红色的肯定每动一下都很疼，Thor暗暗在心里记下一定要在明早告诉他妈妈这件事，恐怕他们都没有认识到事情的严重性。

Loki再次因为冷得哆嗦起来，所以Thor拉上被子把他盖好，决定过会儿再抹药，他调暗了床头几上的台灯一壁脱下衬衫，Thor也是累得半死了，而且药酒的香气已经有些让他眼皮沉重起来。

他走到床的另一侧解开皮带扔到地板上，把枕头都抱过来，只穿着裤子也躺倒床上，床垫真是不可思议的舒服极了，他下沉了些快乐地哼哼了声。

Loki瞪他一眼好像很不满意这个和他同床的家伙，他再次翻身过去背朝着他哥哥，Thor却无所谓仍旧靠近了些，把Loki拖过来拉到有床垫覆盖的位置上，就算Loki不肯寻求他的安慰，Thor也得确保他非得接受到不可。

他胳膊搂着他弟弟，一直向前蹭着前胸抵到了Loki的后背，听到他不满意的低吼声时Thor轻轻说道，“嘘”，而且也想起妈妈告诫他必须得耐心，所以放柔声音说道，“一切都好，我只是希望你暖和点”。

不过Loki还是不住颤抖着，他为什么这么冷，被子够厚了呀，Thor的掌心上下来回抚着Loki的胳膊，不过看起来没什么效果，所以他又贴近了些腿也环住Loki好把全身热量都传递给他。

终于Loki不动了，他慢慢安静下来，Thor注意到的时候内心一股希望的暖流汨汨流过，看起来并没有想象中那么难啊，他坚信自己可以做到的，Loki并没有那么遥不可及，要有爱和关注他一定会回来的。

“一切都会好的，弟弟”，Thor说道，轻吻着他的头发，“先睡吧，明天一切都会好的，我会处理一切的，你不会再独自一人了”。

当Loki浑身绷紧的时候Thor有点不确信他话说得对不对又是让他生气了吗？他又困惑又犹豫刚刚微弱的希望之火又熄灭了。

“你能告诉我你想要什么吗？Loki”，Thor握住他弟弟的手轻轻捏了下，“如果我能做什么让你好受些，只要在我能力范围内，我都愿意”。

随后等待了好久，Loki一直静静的，Thor几乎以为他睡着了，直到低语声在黑暗中响起：

“我想要一切化为灰烬”，Loki的声音就好像在睡前祷告那么低沉悦耳，“所有的男人，女人，孩子，动物，所有的回忆，我希望他们都消失不见，最后我再跳进火里，一切都没有了，这是在你能力范围内的，对吗？”

他闭上眼睛不再说话。

Thor愣住好久，好像有冰锥在刺痛他的心，Loki虽然喜欢恶作剧但并不暴力也不凶狠，可是Loki那一如既往的语调说出的话却那么可怖，Thor真是不理解为什么他竟然会说出这种话？

不过肯定的是Loki并不想伤害任何人，不过只有现在Thor才慢慢意识到掩藏之下他积蓄已久的怒火熊熊，他茫然不知所措的该如何是好，他该如何作答Loki的这篇陈词？

再一次，Thor只好选择相信她妈妈的智慧，反正今晚也想不出什么对策了，Thor只好又把Loki搂得紧些轻轻抚摸着他的头发直到渐渐睡着。

……

……

……


	3. Chapter 3

_因着风雨欲来的缘故中庭的气息闷热而潮湿，Loki竭力深深吸气。_

_他头昏脑涨的时候很难思考，宛如浸在齐腰深的污泥地中，而那奔涌而来的思绪恰如污泥堵得他眼前昏花，他正呆望着他哥哥和一个陌生的中庭女人并肩而坐，也不敢置信一切都分崩离析之后怎么还有人高兴得近乎愚蠢？_

_Thor叫着她名字的声音更是让Loki怪异的无助，他想着翻搅着他腹部的是什么？是气愤、是嫉妒？而那些感觉还是头一遭让他体会到这无助感没顶而来，如同迷失在森林里胆怯的幼童，毫无防备的被告知从此只有自己。_

_Loki悄无声息地离开了Asgard，直觉送他来到中庭，他知道这是Odin曾经放逐Thor的地方，很多时候他憎恨Thor，憎恨他那副率直坦诚的乐观派头和他那令他人窒息的存在感，可现今Loki不过陨落中庭一个钟头，就因对他难耐的思念而喉咙干涩。_

_Loki就站在他面前显而易见的地方无声地默默恳求Thor哪怕能看他一眼，从他那偷走Loki时光的自我陶醉中看他一眼。_

_求你，哥哥，Loki在心里说道，因为太多如鲠在喉反而难以成句，太多情愫、太多恐惧，每日都与他如影随形让他哽塞难言，而即使他说出来，又有谁会听到？谁不是在关注他哥哥呢？_

_Thor从未看他一眼。_

_Loki本以为他支离破碎的内心不会再痛，可是当他转身离去、目瞪口呆地孑然一身地离去，却发觉依然是低估了那痛楚的威力。_

……

……

……

虽然Thor累坏了，可是残留的激动却依然让他踟蹰在梦境与清醒的边缘，他半梦半醒的，刚开始梦还不错，因为Loki暖和且熟悉的气息让他安心，可即使已经昏昏沉沉的，Thor却发觉很难真正休息，那种Loki会再次逃跑的恐惧扭曲了他的思绪、蚕食了他的美梦。

Thor梦见在无垠沙漠中追逐Loki，那是个没有影子的地方，而地平线更是一眼望不见尽头，Thor尾随着那金色沙砾上的脚印，每次几乎要赶上Loki的时候，却见他再次踪影全无。

Thor从这梦中反复醒来，每次都要把Loki搂得紧些安慰自己弟弟还在身旁，可是闭上眼睛后那梦又来了。

大约几个小时的追赶过后，Thor终于追上了他，他好像已经厌倦了躲藏只是呆愣愣地盯着脚下的沙石，可是当Thor去拥抱他、试图汲取他那肩窝处的温暖时抱到的却是Loki的脖颈，他正慢慢下陷如流沙之中。

最开始Thor还没意识到，直到那沙没过了Loki的脚踝，可一切都太晚了，Thor试着拖出他弟弟，不住恳求Loki能珍惜自己的生命来拉住他。

“你为什么不试试？”Thor哀求，眼泪即将夺眶，“弟弟，抬抬你的腿，抓住我的手，做点什么啊？”

可Loki只是神情悲戚的用他了无生气的眼珠望着他，沙已经漫过他前胸即将夺取他的呼吸，“来抓我啊”，他哆哆嗦嗦地喘息，唇瓣已然变得蓝了。

Thor粗喘着惊醒过来，心跳狂乱不已，额上密布汗珠，好半天才意识到又是梦，可这梦但也足够惊骇了，他揉揉眼睛慢慢镇定下来。

“Loki，你醒了吗？”Thor知道不该打扰他弟弟睡眠可他无论如何只是想听听他的声音。

Loki一动不动，应该是还在镇静剂的药效下，况且有Thor的胳膊作为枕头他睡得很沉，他们现在正面对面躺着，而他正不顾一切地贴近着暖烘烘的Thor，几乎要与他融为一体。

Thor立刻将噩梦忘得一干二净，他掖了掖毯子轻轻叹道，“你是安全的，我发誓这次一定好好照顾你”，虽然这话是对Loki说的，可是Thor觉得也是对自己说的，那梦境毕竟也告诫Thor，找到Loki只是第一步，事情远远没有接受，而他永远也不会半途而废。

清晨的一缕微光已经倾泻在露台，但天气淫雨霏霏得昏暗，不过借着这晨光熹微Thor依稀可见Loki气色好了些，固然仍旧太消瘦，可是面颊和嘴唇都已微染血色。

床头柜上放置的Frigga留下的药酒依旧余温喜人，给这房间笼罩上清浅的香气，那能够有效地缓解他儿子们的疲乏，在Frigga的魔法香氛帮助下呼吸了一个晚上，已经将Thor那数月奔波积蓄在骨髓的疲惫之感一洗而净，他现在觉得神清气爽、浑身有说不出的劲儿，虽然噩梦很烦，但他又觉得太过舒服并不想起身。

Loki触手很暖，Thor亲亲他的前额又搂着他平躺过去，现在Loki伏在他胸膛之上，还低低闷哼了一声似在抗议，Thor微笑地看他扭来扭去试图找出最舒服最温暖的姿势，Loki的睫毛抵在他皮肤上还痒痒的，慢慢地他又安静下来，平稳的呼吸着又陷入沉睡中。

Thor情不自禁地微笑起来，Frigga说的关于Loki对身体接触方面的弱点真是对极了，就算Loki不肯对Thor关于兄弟情谊的誓言作出回应，但Loki却是愿意接受的，而其余的终究会纷至沓来。

Thor的指尖上上下下地来回摩挲着Loki背后细长的脊椎骨，听着窗外的雨声淅沥，这城市已经苏醒了，而那车水马龙的声音却遥远得犹若不在同一个世界、似飘荡在云端，终于，Thor的浅笑褪色，神情凝重起来，他睁眼望着天花板。

尽管Thor睡觉时穿着裤子，但Loki在被子下全是全裸的，虽然这也不是他们兄弟第一次睡在同一张床上，可那还都是在他们童年时候也想不到其他，而今Loki的双腿正挤在Thor大腿之间，这太难忽略，Thor晨勃了，在他们中间硬邦邦的。

Thor的手势滞住了，静静搭伏在Loki肩膀处的一小撮黑发上，他喉间吞咽了一声，猛地闭上眼睛，试着想些别的。

可是贴着他的Loki的唇瓣却是像天鹅绒一般柔软又不可思议地温热，Thor暗想翻过身去将他弟弟压在床垫上、他的身下。

他深深吸口气没有叹出，轻手轻脚地挪开了Loki的身体，将毯子拉到Loki的下巴，喃喃地诉说着抱歉就溜出了房间。

……

……

……

响彻全城的雷鸣直到午后时分也不曾停歇，震耳欲聋的轰鸣冲得破旧的窗棱吱呀作响，Thor抬头望着那乌云压低、那风向变幻，近处一座高楼的旗帜呼啸动荡于烈风之中，强劲的朔风吹得它笔直地朝北抖开。

尽管倾盆而下的骤雨势头弱了些，但雷声依旧从远处袭来，一道亮光伴随着巨响急速掠过，路上的车辆响起一阵此起彼伏的警报声，行人们必然会以为那是电闪雷鸣的缘故，但Thor却立即认出了那是彩虹桥开启的预兆。

那一定是Frigga回来了，从光源的近距离来看，Heimdall一定是把她送到了这间公寓的楼顶。

当她走进房门的时候，Thor刚刚换好干净的上衣在前门等候，她发间还参杂着雨滴，不过看到她长子时候那微扬起的下巴、熠熠生辉的眼睛比起前一晚来精神好了太多，她还带着个小盒子，一面递给他一面轻吻他的面颊。

“你看起来不错”，Frigga说道，“不过恐怕没有我希望中休息得那么好，你睡的如何？”

Thor把盒子放在厨房流离台上打开来看，里面都是各种Frigga连夜整理的补给品，还有些中庭的货币，“还好吧”，Thor答，没有提起那噩梦侵袭的事，“Loki还睡着。”

Frigga的笑有些酸涩，但依旧坚定地问道，“他休息的怎么样？”

“您留下的药剂让他气色好些，不过我想着让他多睡会醒了劝他吃些什么。”

“我想起我昨晚留下的食物的确有点操之过急了”，Frigga不得不承认，“他肯定没有好好按时吃饭，不能立刻吃太丰富的，所以我又带来了别的”，说着从盒子里拿出三个小罐满满的盛着汤，一并放在台上的火炉旁，“你加热一下，不过我也建议你不要弄得太热了，怕他胃受不住。”

Thor点点头，他还挺熟悉这羹汤的，仙宫的医师们也经常给病人喝这个，味道虽然略略寡淡，但却易于消化营养也足，可他还是觉得Frigga交代他来做而不是留下来有点奇怪，“您这就要走了吗，不是刚刚到吗。”

Frigga沉默了会才答，“很多晚上我思来想去，也和你父亲说过，我并不是想离开你弟弟，我只是觉得该给他更多的时间空间，——在一切无法挽回之前。”

“给谁您昨晚给了啊”，Thor抗议着，“他都自己呆着快一年了。”

“可我们刚刚回归他的生命不过几个小时，他需要这个过程想明白他不是什么囚犯，Thor，你父亲心急这想要Loki快些回去，他希望Loki身体能允许的时候就立即返回Asgard，我想Loki不会喜欢这个决定的。”

Thor瞄了眼卧室门，“他该知道我们想带他回家。”

“所以如果他不想身体快些好起来你也不要惊讶”，Frigga答，“他可能会拒绝吃东西啊来拖延时间，不过我认为这也未必完全是坏事。”

“为什么？”Thor挑起眉，“他得进食啊。”

“我知道，不过慢慢来，诱导着来不要强迫他，也许这过程也可以缓一些，相对于身体上的伤，你更要关注他、懂得他的恐惧，弥补你们之间的关系，只要情况不继续恶坏Loki会好起来和从前一样的，就算每天喝点汤也算是进展，先从小事点点滴滴做起，当他什么时候开始能自己关心自己、照顾自己，那就是适合回Asgard的时机了。”

Thor深吸口气，妈妈的嘱托显然和他原本的打算不大一样，他本是想无论如何Loki得快点好起来的，“我一定尽力，不过我还是希望您能留下来，毕竟您一向最了解他。”

“哦可不要低估你在这方面的能力呀，还有你也一向知道如果出了事如何联系我，不过Thor这件事你得注意”，Frigga看着他儿子的眼睛放低声音，“追踪者几分钟前和我一起也来了中庭，你父亲安排他守着你俩直到Loki恢复好回家。”

Thor一下子僵住，“什么！？”

“所以免得你弟弟再找机会走掉。”

“妈妈，他把Loki当做什么猎物那样伤害，那伤也褪不下。”

Frigga眉头深锁，“什么伤？”

“他用飞镖两次伤了Loki，那镖上面还刻着如尼文，肯定是什么魔法，伤疤摸起来热的，像被闪电击中了似的，形状就像树的枝杈扩散开来，我昨晚都没法在那里涂药。”

“那听起来像什么抑制术，你昨晚看见Loki有用自己法术自愈吗？”

“没有，他那时太累了，我最后一次看见他施展法术是在火车上制造幻像，就在追踪者的飞镖击中他之前。”

“那想必是追踪者认为一次的剂量不足以压制住Loki了又打了第二次”，Frigga叹口气，听闻这个消息深深难过，“你小心看好他，看有什么不一样的举动，不过应该没事，伤口可能会痛几天，一旦他的法术恢复，很快就会自行痊愈的。”

Thor很烦躁，虽然这抑制术可以防止Loki再跑掉，可是这么做太不好，“那什么时候可以解除啊”，其实他心里也是知道答案的，恐怕要到Loki平安折返Asgard顺从地跪在众神之父的面前后才可以。

“我会和你父亲讨论下”，Frigga答，“虽然我也不愿意让他干涉进来，你得知道有些发生在你父亲和你弟弟之间的事情他们是不会跟其他人说的，你父亲有时候更是顽固拿定了主意如何也不肯改，而Loki离开Asgard更是对你父亲给予他所有的彻底否定，你父亲也不能如我期待的那样看得开，他从来也不肯正视自己的错误，而这期间发生的变化更是将那些曾经的事都旧事重提，他也没有预料到Loki得知自己的出身渊源会是这种反应。”

“所有他想要Loki速回Asgard来减轻他的自责？”Thor问道。

“比那个复杂些”，Frigga说，“尽管他的确自责，但一样爱Loki，看他这个反应、这种反抗行为也是一样伤心生气，我觉得就算Loki重回Asgard也不会再是从前那个儿子，一切都和从前不同，而你父亲恐怕无法理解这个，你留在这里要好好做你弟弟的工作，我去做你父亲的保证Loki顺利回来，这不是件容易的事情，他们都需要好好静下心摒弃怨念，不然我们的一切举措都毫无意义，那可就彻底失去Loki了。”

Thor露出一个笑容，其实这种情况下并没有什么值得笑的，“所以您是说那一定是奇迹发生我们才可以一家团聚啦。”

Frigga也回以一笑，同样知道这是件棘手的事情，“差不多是吧。”

“那好吧”，Thor坚定地颌首，“那就开始吧。”

……

……

……  
Frigga离开之前，交给Thor一个小信封，上面用金漆刻着Loki的名字，信封厚厚的估计里面信件不少，“时机合适的时候给他”，她说道，“替我献上祝福，如果有事情叫Heimdall找我，如果没事我就不再特意来了。”

虽然Thor最不期望的就是妈妈的告别，但他也同样欣慰她能着手去改善Loki和Odin之间的关系，就好比有了目标让他有动力去争取，“我会想念您的”，他答，“我一定做到最好带着您儿子回家。”

Frigga笑了笑，可这笑声苦乐参半让Thor想去把她拥进怀里，“小心不要杀了什么人哦”，她眨眨眼，“稳扎稳打才是胜利啊。”

Thor陪他母亲走到公寓楼顶站在边上看她离去，一面暗想追踪者是不是躲藏在什么地方？这让他有些浑身发紧，仔细盯着什么犄角旮旯看是否有什么人形迹可疑，他忽地有些后悔不该留Loki一人在屋里，尤其是他被抑制住法术的情况下，Loki虽是聪明，但追踪者却也狡诈莫测。

室外还是很冷的，Thor不大习惯中庭的天气，不知道是不是要下雪了，云团黑压压的就笼罩在头顶之上，仿若触手可及，云朵被劲风包裹着向南方奔腾而去，Frigga的长裙飘荡在腿间。

等彩虹桥开启Frigga升入空中后，Thor就赶忙调转头返回公寓，他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，不住摩挲着双臂试图取暖，在电梯内也不住跺着脚，这电梯似乎运行的格外慢，直到那悦耳的“叮”声终于响起。

在一户邻居的门外，有只狗正把鼻子抵在门缝下面嗅着什么，要不是Frigga提醒了他追踪者的事，他可能还注意不到这动物的举止，现在他只想着难道这狗也能闻出入侵者的气味？

他希望追踪者能现身也好，这么偷偷摸摸的潜行于黑暗之中太令人不齿，不过Thor已经在他身边呆得够久受够了他关于追捕那套逻辑，他们现在可不是同盟了，而成了对立面，如果追踪者以为能在Loki恢复好之前就能避过Thor带他回Asgard，那可是死到临头了。

刚刚进到房间内，Thor就把门锁上把Mjolnir抵到门前，把Frigga交给他的小信封放进抽屉里锁好先去加热那罐子里的汤，他还是有些紧张，反正那种压抑之感一时半会也缓解不了，该是时候叫醒他弟弟了。

可是当Thor端着汤走进卧室的时候，第一眼瞧见的却是空落落的床，屋内还黑着，只是比他离去的黎明时分要略微亮了些，他惊讶地发觉阳台门开着Loki正坐在窗前的木地板上，——他还穿着昨天那条脏裤子，对Frigga带来的挂在衣橱里的干净衣服视而不见，从那光裸的肩膀可以清楚看见追踪者的飞镖留下的伤口，伤痕蔓延到了他的胳膊和锁骨那里，而他那么坐着更是显得无比瘦削。

Loki微弯着腰，Thor走近了发现他昨晚放在床头柜的那沓纸也在旁边，最上面那页有些脏翘着边角，Loki正手按着它免得被风吹走，手中还有只笔转来转去却一个字也不曾写就。

Thor瞟了眼大开着的阳台门，虽然气温太低、风势太劲开着不好，但送来些新鲜空气也不错，对Loki有好处，所以也不愿多说什么。

当Thor的身影走近，Loki转过头来眼中茫茫然的，手中转着的笔停驻了，“她走了吗？”

Thor清清嗓子，有些不知说什么是好，也不知道Loki听了多少谈话去，“妈妈给你留了信，和这个汤”，说着在他身边坐下身递碗给他，“你不吃点什么吗，你一定饿了吧。”

Loki冲着汤碗眨眨眼，好像不确定这碗是否真切存在似的，只是厌恶地撇撇嘴就又把目光转向了纸张，把笔凑到了嘴边。

“弟弟，你听见我说话了吗，你上回吃东西是什么时候。”

Loki耸耸没受伤的半边肩膀，“放桌上吧。”

Thor是预料到这事很麻烦，但这种失落之感却是不曾防备，虽然Loki不会饿死，只是那种让人无比心疼的消瘦，可他的担忧更是远远多于Loki，可这战争刚刚打响Thor不会轻易言弃，也许不该催促他，所以就将这汤碗放到他面前的地板上，晨风吹乱了Thor的头发，他一面拢起拿小绳束好。

Loki自己的头发也乱糟糟的，挡着了他的骨节，Thor之前从未见他头发这么长过，发尾毛躁躁的，Loki从前不喜欢卷发的都把它们服服帖帖地梳在脑后现在也完全不在意了一样，这波浪卷发虽让他面部柔和了些但是略微显老，曾经那个Thor熟知的小男孩到哪里去了？

Thor扎好了头发，“你在写什么吗？”

Loki不答，只盯着眼前纸张似乎在寻求什么没有头绪的未解之谜。

“Loki”，Thor又问，他低头试图捕捉他的眼睛，“你可以告诉我吗？”一面拨开一络发丝。

“我没写什么”，Loki偏头避开他手，“这纸空白的还不够明显吗。”

“那你想要写什么？”Thor问，“给谁的信么？”

“没。”

Loki这种不留余地的回答让这对话间断了好一会儿，好像他在假装自己仍旧一个人似的，看他穿着自己的旧裤子，也不用那些Frigga准备的家居只是席地而坐，Thor觉得自己被屏蔽在外，觉得就算自己孤身回Asgard了Loki也不会在意的。

而且看着他弟弟这副冷漠的样子更是让他无比困惑，他们从前的关系潮起潮落，经历过急红了脸的争吵、和笑岔了气的打闹，虽不是最好的朋友，可他们是兄弟，这层关系永远也不会断裂，他人永远也不会比拟得上。

从前要向Loki示好可容易得多，他们那时候只躺在床上喁喁细语，Thor要想说什么也无需过多赘言，可他现在只想Loki能有所应答而不是无动于衷，或许就是Loki孑然一身太久了。

Thor再次伸手摸向Loki的头发，虽然Loki很想再次侧头躲开他，但无奈地方太局促，只叹息着僵住任由Thor拨开他的头发，露出他的面颊，溢满阳台的曙光下他好像是由大理石雕就，虽美却了无生气。

“我们不需要长篇大论什么”，Thor说，仍旧不住手梳理着Loki的头发，“我只是想要你知道，弟弟，我们之间一切都没有变，我在你身边、一直都在，只要你肯抬头看看。”

他言语背后有着深深失落，他可以理解Loki可能很生父母的气，但为什么也不肯跟他谈谈就一字不响地离去？

Loki并没有如他盼望中那样答话，仍旧呆坐着，直到冗长得尴尬的片刻后，他才第一次将眼珠转向了Thor，绿色眼眸里只有难以名述的冰冷和愤怒。

Thor的失落恶化成了担忧，就在前晚Loki低语希望一切都毁灭甚至自己也要投身烈火的时候，他就预料到了他们的对话无法一帆风顺。

“你生我的气”，Thor察觉到了。

“你注意到了真好”，Loki的声音相对于快哭了却是出乎意料的平静。

“弟弟，我昨天才见到你”，Thor轻声说，“你没有给我什么时间去注意什么。”

Loki微微笑，薄唇轻抿，“这并不是发生在昨天。”

Thor又靠近些把手搭在Loki脖颈那儿，他在大敞的阳台门前坐了太久皮肤冰凉凉的，“那告诉我我做错了什么”，他声音中有着不可动摇的耐心，“我都会改，弟弟，不管我过去做错了什么伤害到你，我都很对不起，你曾经告诉我永远不要怀疑你爱我，我也想要你知道我对你的爱也从未变过，我不知道父亲母亲瞒着你什么，但要是我知情的话我不会不告诉你，我们之间什么都不曾变过，我依旧是你哥哥，我希望你愿意我在你身边。”

“我不要你改什么，Thor，我根本就不想要你在这里”，Loki闭紧眼睛但身子却微不可见地靠近了他，“我受够了。”

Thor一下子把他拉近抵着Loki的脑袋，鼓励着这片刻的碰触，“那你为什么还要靠近我？”

Loki轻轻吸气，虽然身子都绷紧了，但在Thor把他搂紧的时候却也没再抗拒，他的前额完美地挨在Thor下巴那儿，Thor也无比心安终于找回了他，也是第一次意识到原来被找到的Loki也是同样心安，Loki把他脸靠在Thor前胸那里似乎他才是搜寻自己兄弟数月的那个。

“你们什么时候把我带回去？”Loki问，忽地呼吸急促，如临恐慌之境。

“嘘嘘嘘……”，Thor用手掌搂住Loki的脸，希望能给他带来安全，“还没有到时候，我尽量让你在中庭呆得久些。”

“那是有多久，从现在算起倒计时五分钟？”

“我的意思是我站在你这边，你身体不适合穿行，如果有人要强迫你，我肯定不答应。”

“是因为我被追捕、被困在了吗，因为我无法施展我的法术，所以你才站在我这边？”Loki推开Thor试图站起。

Thor小心翼翼地看着他，看Loki那大睁着的双眼似乎他都不曾好好寻思这一切，可一切反应又都是出于恐惧，“我是在找你，哪有什么追捕，你也没被困住，也不是我……Loki你要去哪儿？”

Loki不答，他已经大跨步出了卧室，Thor郁闷地叹气也跟在身后，发觉Loki正站在客厅，盯着Mjolnir的眼神如同那是一个定时炸弹，而他望向Thor的目光也是如出一辙，“你还说我不是被困住？”

“我把Mjolnir放在那里不是不让你出去”，Thor答，“是要把追踪者锁到外面，他才是用飞镖打中你、抑制你法术的那个”，说着指指Loki身上的伤痕，“他在外面不知道哪里，我再也不想他出现在你面前。”

Loki扬起下巴，好似他对这个消息不知如何作答，“你昨晚说是众神之父雇佣他的。”

“是的，只是为了找你，不是伤害你，Loki，你一声不响地走掉，我们都担心你会有什么麻烦。”

“我不是就在这里！”Loki讽刺地举起双手，“自从你来后一切变得更糟，我不需要你在这”，说着又指指Frigga带来的东西，“我也不需要这些！我自己过的很好。”

“你是我的家人”，Thor说，“没有什么需要不需要，弟弟，求你先别激动。”

这话好像说得不对，因为Loki一下子厉声叫道，“我不是你弟弟！”

可是当Loki说完这些，好像一下子浑身气力都被抽离了，他滑落在地板上，Thor也赶紧在他身边跪下身搂着他脖子，他的皮肤摸起来冰冷黏腻，而他只将手掌捂在脸上如同这间屋在旋转。

“你不太舒服”，Thor说，“我想让你吃点什么。”

“我还想让你走呢”，Loki的声音闷闷地自掌心下传来。

“对不起，我不走。”

“那我走。”

有片刻Thor闭上双眼，“那好，你把汤喝了，我就把门打开，你想去哪里都随便你。”

“那你不要跟来。”

Thor眼角弯弯的，“你看看啊，如果你能好好照顾你自己，很快你就会有力气躲开我。”

“你这套劝说理论需要好好改进，如果你想要我吃东西这个切入点似乎还不错”，说着Loki战战兢兢地伸开腿站起身来。

Thor扶着他胳膊稳住他直到确信Loki不会再次摔倒，可见他虽没有说什么但身体真是够虚弱了，Thor也跟着他弟弟回到卧室从地板上拿起刚才Loki虎视眈眈地望着好似不可碰触的那碗汤。

Loki坐在床边接过递来的碗，而Thor还站在一边静静看着，可他刚端起来凑到嘴边却又立即放下了，深深吸了一口气又徐徐叹出，好像他真的生重病似的。

“慢慢来”，Thor说，“不要急。”

“哦是啊”，Loki答，“在前晚地铁站里你压住我的时候，我觉得你也一样很有耐心。”

“如果弄疼你了对不起，我只是想要你快点恢复，你不要那么想。”

“我唯一想的就是不要被带回Asgard，况且我想什么不要你管，谢谢你的关心。”

“只一碗汤还不足以让你恢复好回Asgard去，求你了弟弟，就算给我喝。”

Loki睁开眼睛瞪着碗，“你不是我哥哥。”

“你可以一直这么说，但这改变不了我是你哥哥的事实，这点你说什么也改不了。”

Loki嘴角浮起一抹冷笑，“哦这算个挑战吗？早晚我会让你后悔这么说的。”

“Loki”，Thor靠过来捧住他的脸，“求你了快喝吧。”

有那么电光火石的片刻似有什么闪过Loki的眼睛，最开始Thor以为是气愤，但又很快变成了彻头彻尾的悲伤，随后是不过一瞬间的渴望，就又化作了冷漠，“你会拿走Mjolnir不拦着我走吗？”Loki问道，语调平平。

“我发誓”，Thor答，“但我希望你不要走。”

当Loki终于饮下第一口汤，Thor心满意足地微笑了下，拉过他把欢欣鼓舞地一吻落在他额头，Loki厌恶地哼了声推搡开Thor，而Thor在发笑Loki脸上又变得苍白的时候笑容也褪色了，看他抵着头捂着嘴巴，是这汤让他不舒服了。

Thor也在床上坐下抚摸着他的后颈，Loki全身都在抖，“放松”，Thor说道，“慢慢来，下一口习惯就好。”

Loki想到还要继续喝低低吼着，“有一天我要杀了你。”

“喝吧，喝完你胜算还能大一些。”

Loki上气不接下气地笑了声，“现在你是懂了，你这劝说技术进展得可真快啊”，好一会儿他才平复下来喝了第二次，虽然依旧身子微微打战，不过情形貌似好了些，很快第三口也喝了下去。

“谢谢你弟弟”，Thor紧紧地楼了下他没受伤的那半边肩膀才站起身，从门边拿回了Mjolnir放在卧室地板上，“好啦你自由啦。”

Loki抬头看他，当Thor意识到那双眸中是深不见底的忧伤嘶吼心都下沉了，“那是真的吗？”Loki低语。

“如果还有关心你的人存在恐怕不完全是”，Thor答，“你想去哪里都可以，弟弟，但什么也阻止不了我跟着你，我爱你的步伐永远也不会停下。”

Loki凝视着Thor，好像想再次重申他们并不是血脉相连的兄弟，但最终双眼中又慢慢失去了焦距，转而呆望着地板，随着风吹白纸的闪闪作响，Loki无言地喝完了最后一口汤。

……

……

……


	4. Chapter 4

_当Thor重拾神力握起Mjolnir后毫无征兆地就离开了中庭时，Loki并不惊讶，虽然关于他的突然离去并不完全清楚，但也算不得头绪全无。_

_距离众神之父将他的长子贬谪到中庭仅仅过去不到一个礼拜，但是自从Loki获知他的出身渊源那一刻起，他就知道这流放时间不会久的，Asgard不能没有继承人，而真正的Odin之子只有一个。_

_意识到这个愈发让Loki头晕，不管是Thor离去的缘由还是他自己的出身问题，还有那种永远理解不了的背叛之感依然让他麻木，留在中庭没什么意义了，但是Loki仍在沙漠内游荡徘徊，不然呢，他有什么地方可去吗？_

_有时候他也远远地看着Jane Foster，看起来Thor的不告而别对她而言并没有什么太大影响，只不过笑容勉强了些，面露忧色的，晚上有时候一个人孤单单地看星星，Loki旁观着她如此被失望所折磨竟然有种怪异的快慰之感，看来那种被阳光亲吻后、又被丢弃在冰冷中的感觉并不是他一人独有。_

_现今他只想将自己心中的温暖一并抛弃，但是于漠然之中，他慢慢知道那并不容易。_

……

……

……

随后的两天里，Thor愈发认识到原来他对他弟弟是如此知之甚少，好像他们二人之间横亘着厚重的迷雾，永远看不清对方的真容。

他有许多想讨论的事情，就是眼下这些，重要的问题关乎他们父亲，但是只要一提起就会让Loki紧紧闭上嘴巴，还要许多话题也是他缄口不言的，比如Frigga、Asgard、Jotunheim等等，关于这一切让Loki离开家庭的所有，他都只字不提。

既然没有什么选择余地，Thor只好将注意力放在他身体的恢复上，虽然有那么多的禁忌话题，Loki对于Thor试图关心他的举动都是容忍态度，面对又一碗汤、或是Frigga的治疗药膏时，他似乎累得并不想争执了，他大部分时间用来睡觉，在Thor搂着他时也没有抗议，虽然在他入睡前的那种紧张感总是不曾磨灭，面对Thor的感情流露虽是忍受着，可在心底依然拒绝的。

但这些时候依旧能给Thor带来希望。

有天早上他听到了奇怪的响动，他睁眼发觉Loki正坐在阳台门前，地板上他的老位置那里，光着上身，清晨的微风拂乱了头发，——这已经成为了日常，Thor琢磨不透，不过现在有了线索。

一只铁灰色毛发的小猫从楼上的阳台跳了下来，Thor听到了它试探性的咪咪叫声，它拿鼻子蹭着门一面盯着兄弟俩，站在一臂之外的距离直到拿定主意才踱了进来，它看起来对Loki蛮熟稔的，但圆圆的赤褐色眼珠看着Thor时满是防备，Thor轻手轻脚地坐起身免得惊吓到它，一面看它走向Loki。

“你的朋友？”Thor问道。

Loki冲他的方向微转了下头，但没有答话，晨曦也为他的眼睛染上了光泽，从脚下的阳光洒满的地板可以看见他呼气的倒影，他伸出手来拿着钢笔逗弄着小猫。

Thor从厨房里倒了牛奶来放在地上，小猫呢，一面和Loki厮磨渴求更多的安抚，一面靠近了盘子，闻闻之后，呼噜噜地喝了起来。

“我还在想你为什么一直开着阳台门呢”，Thor说，“终于谜团解开了。”

他希望是解开了，免得更是些自从Thor来这就让他困惑的其他原因。

Thor担忧地看着弟弟，希望那些不必要的疑虑是多思了，不过目光却被地上的那沓纸吸引去了，最上面一页隐约写得有字，Thor靠近了细看，正是在右上角那里，Loki手写了个孤零零的字：

冷（cold）。

这一页上只有这一个字，但Thor依旧有些困倦不愿去深思为什么Loki要写这个，他只是按照Loki如果说出这个字的情况下做出了反应：

Thor从床上拉过毯子，披上他弟弟的肩膀，一面打个重重的哈欠，也席地而坐，把Loki拉近，让他的后背挨着他的前胸。

“这样好些了吗？”一面说着他把嘴唇印到他脸颊上，又围紧了毯子确保他不会冻到。

虽然晨睡未醒，但是抵着他嘴唇的皮肤却感觉那么好让他有些振奋，Loki皮肤很凉，但暖的也很快，最开始是Frigga告诉他多给Loki些身体上的安慰是好的，但他越来越认识到，他自己也在渴求这个。

在他们没有肢体接触的时候，Thor也会回想起他们从前，就比如现在Loki的脑袋就抵在他下巴，慢慢地Loki的冷漠就融化成为眷恋而睡得安稳，虽然如是做来的初衷是为了Loki，何况发觉Loki享受此刻不仅能给他带来放心，事实上讲，他们都需要这个。

Thor双手下意识地摩挲起来，即使现在仅是他的嘴唇贴着Loki的面颊，但共享的暖意仍旧满足了Thor对亲密的长久渴望。

当Loki后倾身靠向他的时候Thor微笑了下，就是这样、就是如此简单，但这至少意味着Loki接受了他的感情并做出了回应，有了这个作为铺垫，其他的问题也会迎刃而解。

偏偏Loki的肚子选择在此刻发出了一声响动，猫咪抬起头，下巴还沾着牛奶，耳朵警觉地竖起，Thor哈哈地笑出了声，饥饿于Loki是个好现象，意味着他的身体也能作出反应，就如同从冬眠中觉醒一样。

“要不要吃点什么？”Thor问，“我觉得你该吃点正经东西而不是喝汤了。”

Loki肩膀绷紧，但却没有动弹，“我不饿。”

“半个中庭都听见你肚子叫啦，快点吧，厨房里也有许多东西可以吃，你看你的小女朋友也在吃啊。”

他们看着那猫又重新喝起牛奶来，耳朵依然向后翕动着观察每一丝风吹草动。

“你为什么要对我这么做？”Loki问。

这个安静的问题让Thor语塞不知如何作答，有很多次Loki的实际做法和他脑海中推测的完全不一致，他是多么希望Loki的念头能易于揣摩啊。

Thor手滑下他小腹，能感受到那里又传来一声响动，他把指尖伸进毯子里面感受着Loki皮肤的热度。

“我做了什么？”Thor问道，“我很认真地琢磨你那些未曾出口的话，可那是你擅长的，弟弟，你为什么那么生我的气？”

这一刻亲密得怪异，Thor的手掌贴着Loki光裸的腹部，嘴唇也与他弟弟的挨得如此之近，Thor脑子里有个声音在说你这是在干什么！可他选择将这个声音置之不理，相比Loki也是这样，他正紧挨着Thor好像他们是座合二为一的雕塑。

“事实上你已经知道我为什么那么生你的气”，Loki答。

“你以为我像你那么敏感，对你没说出的话都一清二楚？Loki，我没有什么你想象中的恶意，你总是觉得我笨，那就跟我说明白点吧。”

“你不是笨，你只是一无所觉，这更糟了。”

“这有区别吗？”

Loki嗤了声，“你有个不错的脑袋，但你却不好好用它，你只是让你的脾气主宰你的一切，我很久前就告诉过你许多事，但你不肯听，所以我为什么还要在你身上浪费精力？”

“弟弟，求你明说我都做了什么，还要什么我能——”

“你没来之前我很好”，Loki厉声说，打断他，“我终于麻木、终于能将我曾关心的一切都遗忘，而现在……”，他摇摇头，好像即将说出的话难以成句，“该死的！Thor，你非要把我的一切都拿走是不是！”

Loki从地上捡起钢笔，打开盖子在纸上胡乱地划拉着什么一面又气愤地把纸揉成团抛走，猫咪跟随着纸团跑了起来又好生嗅了番，嗅完又抬起头坐下来用大眼睛盯着Loki。

看来它不是唯一一个为Loki行为感到困惑的，Thor更是半点都没听懂Loki说的是什么，他从Loki身上拿走的不过是一切会伤害到他的东西，比如孤独、寒冷，那里还有好的东西留下吗？Frigga曾告诫Thor他听不懂的东西也不要多想，可是不管Loki脑子里的是什么，那些困扰却是真真切切的。

“继续说吧”，Thor说，“我认真听着。”

“我没有什么可说的了”，Loki喃喃地，他直起身来离开Thor的怀抱，好像要坐到别处似的。

Thor盯着他弟弟肩膀上生硬刻板的弧线，“我不相信，我能看得出你难过，可要是我不懂你为什么难过又怎么能帮你减轻痛苦？我想要你告诉我。”

Loki回过头来，“你以为我是一个人孤单久了是不是？你是让我用几句话概括几个世纪的经历？我做不到，Thor，这太多了，你难道不懂吗？我说不出来”，他一把把纸张甩开来，把猫咪吓了一大跳从房间这头蹦到那头，“我也不想说，那些都是你知道的事情，从始至终你都眼睁睁看着，我为什么要跟你解释那些你知道却注意不到的事情？”

Thor摊开巴掌，一脸无奈地希望Loki安静下来，“我懂了，你生气是因为我都没有注意到。”

Loki嘴角撇了下但声音中已然带上了哭腔，“这不过是表面而已，你真是不知道活在你的阴影下是什么感觉？你从来都是众星捧月的是不是？九界都是以你为中心转圈是不是？而最糟糕的感觉就是被这一切摒弃在外，我恨你，Thor，我恨你你让我爱你，再弃我于不顾，而你现在所做的更是残忍，你让我渴望，然而你很快又会失去兴趣，留下我形单影只、默默消亡。”

听了这番指控Thor眨眼好半天，虽然这说不的并不准确，但又迟疑了会，显然在Loki心中这就是最细致入微的事实。

“我知道我把一切视作理所应当是不对的”，Thor坦诚地说，“是我太蠢了以为你一直都会在，原谅我，我知道有些人有些事是可以替代的，但你绝对不是，也许我现在说的话是空口无凭，但我对你发誓，弟弟，我再也不离开你。”

Loki擦掉脸上湿漉漉的痕迹，“我不是你弟弟。”

“你当然是。”

因为再无法直视Loki脸上的神色，Thor把他拉进怀里，这是他唯一能想到的表达感情的法子了，光言辞是不够的。

他的掌心正按在Loki小腹那里，能感受那儿的起伏，把吻落在他弟弟的嘴角，踟蹰了会儿听见Loki低低地叹息了声再次依偎向他，泪痕干了，身上的紧张也渐渐散去。

在此刻仿若有什么微不可察的东西发生了变化，恍若数个世纪以来这东西的存在直到今日才浮出水面，一方面Thor希望Loki没有如刚才那般回应他的吻，一方面他又渴求能再次听到Loki的那声叹息。

他们静坐了好久，直到Thor仿佛惊醒般地弹起，“来吧，吃点东西，该醒醒好好照顾你自己了。”

离得这么近，Loki能感受到Thor出口的每一个字的颤动，热气喷在面颊，温暖着他的嘴角。

Loki舔舔唇，“马上”，他说，在毯子下面他按紧了Thor的手，“我太热了该出去走走。”

……

……

……


	5. Chapter 5

在Jane Foster的工作同事里有位叫Erik Selvig的博士。  
  
Loki最开始注意到他是因为他对Thor和那些参杂着Asgard神祇的中庭神话都还涉猎颇广，不过这不是自从从Jane Foster那里离开后尾随他的缘故。  
  
有好些西装革履打扮的人们来找Selvig博士，向他寻求些科研和什么含有无比惊人的未知力量之源那方面的帮助。  
  
Loki于是心想，这个值得看看。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
他们决定离开公寓外出吃点东西，因为Loki对一切Frigga从神域给他带来的东西都看不顺眼。  
  
况且他看不上的不仅是食物，还有那些客厅里的家具也是碰也不碰，在狭窄过道里等着Thor的时候，他还穿着自己那套旧衣服，不过幸好前几天趁着Loki睡着Thor把那条褪色的裤子和旧上衣给洗干净了。  
  
Thor心想这都是Loki太固执，看起来他是不想接受任何来自Asgard神父神后的馈赠，毕竟他们欺瞒他身世那么多世纪，但Loki不舒服的样子那么显而易见，旁观着真是心塞，可Thor也不敢强求什么，他知道Frigga送来的衣服算是根导火索，十分怕冒风险再次惹到他。  
  
“外面冷，穿上吧”，Thor说着递给Loki一件及膝的羊毛大衣，“我们的小秘密，我肯定不告诉她哪怕是你接受了一丁点儿的好意。”  
  
Loki翻个白眼，推开大衣，先行走向电梯。  
  
跟上去之前，Thor刻意回头看了眼猫咪，它正趴在沙发垫子上给自己捋毛，“高贵的小东西”，Thor说，“我把看守家园的重任交付予你。”  
  
那猫并不理会他继续舔着爪子，被忽视的Thor困惑地多望了一眼，还是放弃了去抬脚追Loki。  
  
在电梯里他问，“那小家伙有名字吗？”  
  
“我怎么知道”，Loki嘟囔着，把手臂横在胸前瞪着前面，“它又不会说话。”  
  
Thor一面想一面皱皱眉，“中庭真是个古怪地方。”  
  
走出公寓后，室外车水马龙、人流攒动，摩天高楼之下一切都给笼罩在阴影里，但头顶的天空还是清朗的蓝色，虽然有点淡淡的凉意，但是阳光明媚，气温也就慢慢回升，Thor有点后悔不该穿大衣了，感觉这里冬天和春天都能随时切换似的。  
  
马路边有辆卡车，轰鸣的声音很刺耳，还有排放的阵阵尾气也让人喘不上气，但Thor还是愈发兴奋地细看周围，虽然他不是第一遭来这个国度，但之前还真没见识过中庭这个规模的都市。  
  
走在步行街上的时候Thor亲切地把只胳膊环到他弟弟肩膀上，“看中庭发展这么快可还真意料不到”，Thor说，周围人声鼎沸他抬高了音量，“不过我还是纳闷你为什么来这，以前你从不关心这里。”  
  
Loki把手插在衣兜里，闲适的样子和周遭人群别无二致，他从前都最不热衷往人群里扎堆了，所以Loki为何来纽约愈发让Thor百思不得其解。  
  
“我自有理由”，Loki说。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“不关你事。”  
  
虽然Loki语气不善，但Thor还是忍不住勾起一个笑，他很开心终于能出来走走更何况是和弟弟在一起，“那我可以把这视作你身体好转的预兆，你想去哪里逛逛？看来我们选择颇多的样子，你有什么想做的吗？”  
  
“想睡觉”，Loki不假思索地答。  
  
“除了睡觉。”  
  
“把你放火上烤。”  
  
Thor情不自禁笑出声来，紧了紧环着Loki肩膀的手，看来随着每天过去Loki都变得更像他从前的自己可真是太棒了，“我觉得你会喜欢中庭的早餐，他们那个松松软软的面包真是不错。”  
  
“你说的好像我第一天来这似的”，过马路的时候Loki熟练地环顾左右，“我不需要你做导游。”  
  
听到这Thor的笑有点发涩，他把手从Loki肩膀那里滑到后脖颈，“那你失踪的这段时间里是始终一个人住吗？”  
  
想到他弟弟孑然一身住在那间没电没水没家具、更没家人的破旧公寓里，就让Thor没来由地呼吸不畅。  
  
Loki转过头来瞪他，在有阳光洒满的地方他的眼睛是很鲜艳的绿色，但是回归楼群阴影下的时候，他又变得像冬天一样，——了无生气、但也是冷彻骨髓般的美，“在我决定你告诉你之前不要逼我，你什么都不知道，Thor。”  
  
“那给我讲讲吧”。  
  
Loki紧抿着唇一言不发地继续往前走。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
“一杯热巧克力”，Loki告诉女招待，“要弄热牛奶调的，如果你拿热水糊弄不要低估我的味觉，如果做得不好，你可就麻烦大了。”  
  
他们在挤挤擦擦的楼群中间发现了这个小餐馆，地板勉强称得上干净，餐桌席位屈指可数，但有种简单的魅力让Thor回忆起在新墨西哥时的那些晚餐，食物的香气太浓郁，就算是Loki也没太多做反对就走了进来。  
  
那个女服务员，一头红发那个色泽可绝对不是天生的，手中的笔正啪啪地点着小记事本但一个字也没写，她来回看着Loki和Thor。  
  
“我要咖啡……”，Thor念着，上下浏览着菜单，“你要吃点什么弟弟，你不能光喝饮料呀。”  
  
Loki叹口气，“我要份比利时华夫饼，要洒满奶油加草莓的。”  
  
Thor笑着把菜单递回给服务员，“如果能加点含蛋白质的东西，我会非常感激的。  
  
”可以加培根“，女招待真是惜字如金。  
  
Thor没有把她粗鲁的样子放在心上，看回Loki，“这里看起来还挺不错的。”  
  
“小心点”，Loki说，“如果他们觉得你语带讽刺的话会往你食物上吐口水的，还要通过你的流通货币来换取他们的笑脸。”  
  
“看来你一直用你对这个国度的知识给我带来惊喜呀，起初看你公寓里家徒四壁的样子，我还以为你只是暂住这里呢。”  
  
Loki磨着牙，“你真是不知疲惫非要套我话是不是？”  
  
“你什么时候见过我半途而废？”  
  
“说得有理，不过这也不总是个优点，给你的答案就是我现今的状况持续了远远不止数个礼拜，获取食物找到居所四处逛逛都很容易，——不过那是在我的法术被抑制之前，我相信如今你们的神父神后还有你都很开心是吧，看着我在没有Asgard的帮助下都不能养活我自己。”  
  
话音刚落女招待来送饮品，Thor就保持沉默埋头盯着自己的咖啡杯，想象着他弟弟运用幻像偷食物或者随意找个可以睡觉的地方度过漫漫长夜，“这听来并也不开心，我也不认同抑制你的法术，那是追踪者干的，如果我事先能预料到的话我一定会阻止他。”  
  
“那就解除”，Loki说，“找到解除的法子把我的法力还给我。”  
  
Thor没有作答，把咖啡杯举到嘴边吹走上面的白沫，如果解除抑制会让Loki有能力再次跑掉的，虽然Thor永远不会对他弟弟坦白这句话，但他喜欢现在他占据天时地利的样子，想到这Thor又觉得自己有点不齿。  
  
“你知道这不是在我的能力范围内”，Thor说，“如果是的话，我会愿意的，不为别的，只为了能换回你的信任，但这需要别的精通此道的人来施法，我相信我们父母中的任何一位都能胜任。”  
  
“那他们现在还没来施法可真让人费解啊”，Loki面无表情地说，“那还有你提过的那个追踪者呢，他肯定也是有这能耐的。”  
  
Thor有点脊背发凉，抿了口咖啡说，“我不知道他在哪里。”  
  
“所以直到我站在众神之父面前，我的魔法都不会归还对吗，况且就算在那之后也不见得吧”，虽然Loki的声音听来满是怨恨，但也参杂着不可抑止的恐慌。  
  
“弟弟，我们会解决这个问题的”，Thor放下杯子去按住Loki的手，但他想做的不止这些，——他想把他抱在怀里直到他脸上所有的恐惧永不再犯，“如果我找到什么法子归还你的魔法，你愿意为我做些什么？”  
  
Loki蹙起眉毛，他盯着Thor眼睛一眨不眨，但脸颊稍微有点血色，并没有抽开手去。  
  
看到Loki这副神情Thor最开始有点困惑，但很快他就意识到这话可能有歧义让Loki误解，想到这他面色有点涨红，手心里Loki的手也是很舒服的暖暖的，他不禁想渴求更多，比如把指头伸到Loki的袖口里。  
  
他脑海里有声音在低低的鼓励他，还有个在催促他赶快换个话题。  
  
“我是说，你能保证你不会再次一走了之吗？”Thor重新问，“我愿意相信你，但我也不想再次失去你。”  
  
Loki眨眨眼别过头去。  
  
“如果我解除这个咒语，你会保证你还留在我身边吗？”Thor说，“就像我也保证过，直到你准备好之前，我们都不回Asgard去。”  
  
“那谁来评判我‘准备好’这个标准？”Loki的话语听起来波澜不兴，但看得出他在奋力保持着自己的镇静。  
  
Thor不知如何回答是好，Odin可以坐在他睥睨九界、遍阅众生的王座上看见他们，Heimdall自然可以，必然他是身负监视王子们的使命的，另外最让Thor烦恼的追踪者也一样可以，Loki已经够讨厌追逐者了，更不要提和他共处好几个月的Thor。  
  
这么多眼睛在Loki身上，Thor也不例外，忽然也觉得很烦躁不知道他的感情流露有多少给他人看去，虽然他自己觉得这都很正常Loki也接受了，但他并不想让别人也看见，但他们是不会理解这些时刻本该更私密些的。  
  
Thor意识到如果Loki的魔法恢复，必然可以避免那些不必要的虎视眈眈。  
  
自从Loki离开Asgard后，Heimdall就坦诚这迷失王子的法术完全可以躲开他的视线，第二年也是如此，他一点踪迹也没留下，但这也给Thor带来希望，因为死人是躲不过Heimdall的法眼的，现今Loki与常人无异，又意识到有那么多双眼睛在注视，Thor的姿势有点呆滞，他把头发拨到眼前免得被窥见脸色。  
  
“你的安危都在我身上”，Thor说，“我想那就是我来做决定，你不要担心。”  
  
“你怎么能这么言之凿凿？”Loki问，“我再也不回去了，如果是你或者任何人逼我，我也会想法子摆脱的，你也许不愿见到我会愿意为了目标而付出多少努力。”  
  
“谢谢你的警告，我铭记在心，不过你要知道我不会强迫你做任何你不愿意做的事情。”  
  
“你是说除了吃饭、洗澡、梳头发、安安静静轧马路之外的事情？”  
  
Thor笑说，“是的，除了那些”，他们说话的时候手指也始终握在一起，无意识地摩擦着都不知道在做什么，“我希望你好，弟弟，如果我强迫你做任何事，也是强迫你不要再伤害自己，我知道有时候我们关系不大对，但是只要你允许，我愿意补救，当我们回Asgard时候我们更可以一起来，你的力量归还于你，你尽可以俯视所有人。”  
  
Thor来不及说完Loki就已经在摇头，虽然他们的手指交握在一起，但Loki已经在座位上换着姿势好像愈来愈要发火了，“我不回去。”  
  
“就算是为了我你也不肯回去？”Thor柔声问。  
  
“你要我在那里作什么？”Loki的声音满是质疑又慌乱，仿若给逼到了死角无处可逃，“我回去不回去重要吗，我告诉过你我受够你们了，但你还死粘着我不放，不要再说我们是兄弟了，你心知肚明这不是真的。”  
  
Thor握紧了Loki的手，“我不需要你在Asgard，我需要在我身边，因为我爱你。”  
  
这话声音说的有点大，餐厅里一阵骚动，食客们窃窃私语着还伴随有叉子盘子的响声，不只一两双眼睛望着他们。  
  
他俩前桌里还有个小女孩，她问道，“妈妈，那边那两个家伙是要结婚吗？”  
  
虽然有许多不舒服的目光，但他们的眼神从未断裂，Thor把手滑上Loki的手腕，随着人们渐渐安静下来的时候，Thor用大拇指感受着他的脉搏，“我爱你”，他再次说，这次声音低了些，“不管你在哪，不管你在中庭和神域，我也愿意在那里，不管你接受不接受我把你看做兄弟，你不能否认我对你的感情。”  
  
Loki眼睛眨都不眨地望着他，直到那里给泪水蓄满，他眼神里虽是有着戒备，但也有些无比脆弱的东西看得Thor心里发痛，过去一年里Loki都经历了什么？  
  
当Loki低头看桌面的时候，眼泪流了下来，他用闲着的那手擦拭着，好像流泪是耻辱，“我不懂为什么你分明知道我的身份，还要说这种话。”  
  
Thor张开嘴，“弟弟……”  
  
“抱歉”，Loki抽出手站起身来。  
  
意识到他要走，Thor也赶忙起身，又掏掏衣兜，摸出些中庭钱币来扔到桌上，“先保温”，他对来上菜的女招待叫道，“谢谢你，我一会回来。”  
  
女招待看着一边抹眼睛一边大步走向前门的Loki叫道，“这可不是因为我用水冲咖啡的缘故吧。”  
  
Loki大步流星地急疾走，忽地在路边一家店面边上停下脚步，他透过玻璃窗看着里面，路边其他行色匆匆的行人看见他猛然停下不免送来恼怒的眼光。  
  
当Thor终于赶上的时候，发觉Loki正看着店里的中庭那种叫电视机的东西，有一台里面正播放时事新闻，——有片沙漠里出现了个大坑，到处都是烟尘，显然那个坑底还有什么在燃烧的残骸，下面的滚动字幕写道，新墨西哥州灾难原因尚未明了，地面下陷，科研机构被毁，确认有人员伤亡。  
  
Loki瞪着屏幕微微张开嘴好像不敢置信的样子，当Thor扳过他肩膀看着他脸的时候，依然带着震惊的神色，好像他忘记了自己不是一个人而Thor发现他在做坏事似的，因为哭过了他鼻子眼睛都红红的。  
  
“你怎么突然要走？”Thor问，“早餐还没上呢。”  
  
Loki又看回窗户里的电视机，“我不饿了。”  
  
Thor挫败地用手捋捋他的头发，怎么又回到这步了？他拽着Loki的胳膊肘把他拉到两栋建筑中间的小过道里，砖墙上污秽不堪，有个烟囱冒出做饭的炊烟慢慢融进空气里。  
  
“不，不是的”，避开行人的时候Thor说，“Loki，我们讨论过这个了，你得好好照顾你自己。”  
  
Loki恼火地叹口气，“你不懂，我是里面不好受，我喉咙关死了，胃里也不舒服，我不想吃东西是因为我不能。”  
  
“你十分钟前还好好的”，Thor努力保持自己声音的冷静，“这是怎么了？”  
  
“让我怎么说？”Loki厉声道，“这太多了，Thor，你要我说多少遍，那么多事情，我不……我再不想提起这个了。”  
  
但Loki说话的时候Thor把他拉近，按在胸前，用掌心摩挲着他的后脑勺，希望他能觉得自己是安全的，“嘘”，Thor轻声说，蹭着Loki耳边敏感的脸部皮肤，“别紧张，一切都好好的。”  
  
“不，我不好，一切都不好。”  
  
“不对，经过分别这么多月，我不是还和你面对面站在一起？这一切在我看来都很好，你就是太不堪重负了，深呼吸，我保证一切事情我来做，你只要好好照顾自己，Loki。”  
  
Loki手里抓着一把他的衬衫，把脸埋在Thor肩窝那里，“这些都改变不了，我试着自己去做，但我不知道到底要怎样。”  
  
Thor摩挲着Loki的后脖颈，“什么改变不了？”  
  
“我是谁”，Loki哽咽着，“你怎么能还能忍受站在我旁边，我是个魔鬼。”  
  
Thor猛然闭上眼睛。  
  
他是多么希望能回到过去啊，纠正年幼无知的自己，曾经有多少次他和Loki一起嘲笑蔑视那些冰霜巨人，狂妄的从前他对那些霜巨人多么不屑一顾？Loki在逃离Asgard前的最后一次和Thor见面，正是他刚刚从Jotunheim击败了敌人凯旋而归。  
  
“你不是魔鬼”，Thor叹息着，满是愧疚，“都是我的错让你产生这种想法，原谅我，弟弟。”  
  
“原谅你什么？”Loki声嘶力竭地干笑，“道歉改变不了我。”  
  
“你不需要改变，我才是需要改变的那个，不是你，你需要的就是尽快好起来。”  
  
Loki嗤笑了声推开Thor，”诸神啊”，他擦去脸上湿漉漉的痕迹低声说，“是发生了什么让你如此软弱”，又冷笑着，“或许因为那个女人？”  
  
Thor眯眯眼，有些不明白这个问题从何而来，”发生了什么就是我弟弟不见了，你真以为我一点都不关心你是不是？我花了快一年时间搜寻遍九界却连一丁点儿你的踪迹都找不到，整日提心吊胆怕你死了，你难道就不想想我是多么难过？“  
  
终于把心中的怒火如实讲出，Thor却愣在那里，因为Loki不告而别他是真的很生气，虽然现在不是探讨那个的好时机，眼前有更要的事情要去面对，——如何重建他们间的信任，如果没有这个作为基石，Loki不会接受Thor对他的任何批评。  
  
”如果你觉得我有什么变化“，Thor继续说，“就是我厌弃你不在身边的每一分每一秒，我多次扪心自问你为何离去，Loki，你也曾经告诉我你爱我，而我深信不疑，但你也能一样相信我吗？我爱你，弟弟，如果你能接受并且相信我，我们家庭也会再次圆满，即使这家庭里的成员只有你我。”  
  
而Loki是看起来多么悲伤啊，试探的眼神渴求一切的神情，好像Thor话里的每一个字都让他恐惧而无所适从。  
  
“对不起”，好半天沉默后Loki才开口，“我不该冲你发火，我知道这不是你的错，你和我一样也是被瞒着这么多年，以前我希望你难过，希望你能感受到我感受的一切、为我的离去而痛苦，但这感觉远远没有预期那么好”，他说完盯着脚下泥泞的地面，“对不起，哥哥，我希望你能让我走，这或许对我们两人都好。”  
  
虽然Loki最后一句话是那么说，Thor却忍不住微笑起来，希望在心底扎下根来，——因为刚刚、一年多来Loki第一次叫了他“哥哥”，“我再不会让你走”，他说。  
  
Loki也笑着，但笑里没有一点快乐可寻，泪痕干了但眼睛依然微红肿的，好像随时都有可能再次泪下，他摸摸肩膀答，“我相信你。”  
  
“我很高兴你能这么说，如果我们俩在一起一切都会慢慢好起来的，虽然还有许多事情做，不如就从一顿热食开始怎么样，吃完饭我们随便逛逛？让你静静心，我们再好好聊聊。”  
  
Thor环着他肩膀，略微的吃惊Loki一点没有抗拒，重新把他带回那间餐厅的时候，看见许多刚才目睹了Loki流泪的食客见他们返回来都欢呼起来，他们点的餐也齐齐整整的摆在桌上。  
  
Loki把外套扔到椅子上，“我去洗洗脸”，说完不等Thor反应就向餐厅后面走去。  
  
看着Loki往深处走Thor皱了皱眉头，脱下大衣前他看着卖相不错的食物，冲招待挥了挥手表示了谢意。  
  
就要把大衣搭在椅背上的时候，Thor把手探向衣兜里，那里该有Frigga给他留下的不少中庭的纸钞。  
  
他也说不出为何要检查一下，但是摸到兜里是空的时候心已经跌落到了谷底，他又摸了另一侧的衣兜，确认了也是空的，真是不可想象Loki竟然趁他们拥抱的时候掏走了他衣服里的钱。  
  
Thor立马抬起脚来，走向Loki刚刚消失的那个方向，这餐厅有三个出入口，两个在同一侧，还有个在角落里，Thor瞥了眼卫生间果不其然那里空落落的，再不迟疑大踏步走向后门。  
  
他打开门看见一条冷清的小径，不知通向何方，Thor深深吸了口气，毫无疑问的。  
  
Loki走了。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……


	6. Chapter 6

_神盾局的这座地下建筑是个除却利益什么都没有的冷漠无情又悄无声息的地方，在那密不透风的墙体后面，有个天马计划正在紧锣密鼓地执行，墙体之外，人们却又浑然不觉。（注1）_  
  
最开始的时候Loki心想中庭的人们或许还挺聪明，他觉得跟着看看散散心也不错，因为他现在最想的不过就是把那些盘旋在脑海的念头一并尽快赶走，他刚刚得知自己真实身份后的震惊慢慢消散后，已经演变成了恐慌占据了他。  
  
他觉得自己或许该气愤，然而这气愤只是冷静得让他惊恐。  
  
他觉得一切都不像是真的，觉得自己就好像徘徊在个巨大漩涡的边缘，心中有那么一部分还是很想回归家庭的，尽管他们背叛了他他也依然想要他们的爱和接受，是这股力道牵引着他没让他掉入深渊，但这也让他彷徨茫然。  
  
所以他决定什么都不想，就努力用幻术将自己隐形，跟随着Erik Selvig博士穿梭在这地下工程的隧道，他决心只睁开眼睛打开耳朵，而将自己所剩不多的内心牢牢尘封起来。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
自从当初在地铁上Thor用武力制住他弟弟的时候恐惧就在他心中蔓延，他害怕Loki会一次一次试图寻机逃跑，尤其在他们刚刚说完那番话的此刻，Thor觉得尤其挫败，或许仔细想想，是Loki心知自己立刻要走才那么说话的？那种道歉和短暂的坦诚就好像Loki独有的缓和气氛和告别的方式。  
  
思忖了片刻后，Thor决定要加快脚步不要多想自己是否选择了正确的路径，中庭虽然是个原始地方，但也地域辽阔、人口众多，如若在这大都市里与一个人擦肩而过，那得是什么样的好运才能奢望余生还能再次相见？  
  
“Heimdall，警醒点”，Thor冲天上喊道，“你能看见他吗？”  
  
但是如同预料之中并没有传回来任何回音，难道是因为Heimdall已经看见Loki了也知道他没了法术的掩饰是躲藏不了多久的，如果必要的话，Asgard的门神一定会在恰当的时机施以援手的。  
  
Thor在附近的街道与小巷来回游荡，茫然地看着那些色彩缤纷的店面和来往穿梭的路人，——人可真多啊，有的贫穷有的富有，有的有双死鱼般的眼睛，有的打扮的衣冠楚楚眼露精光，有的拎着奇怪颜色的挎包手持价格不菲的装着咖啡的杯子，手里拿着电子产品或是截牵连着狗的绳索，他们有的还喋喋不休的，看着他们都不用目视对方而交谈得津津有味。  
  
地面上的人行道错综复杂，头顶上的太阳似乎在提示Thor已经有多少时间流逝，随着渐渐升起的日头气温回升，可Thor只觉得越来越冷，随着每走一步，他都觉得有寒冷在侵蚀他的内心。  
  
但奇怪的是Heimdall到现在也没派人来，他肯定看见了这一切啊，终归要在一切无法收手前努力制止啊。  
  
Thor自认为自己做得很好，始终坚信一切都在自己掌控之中，自己很镇静也很自信（虽然事实没有他想象中的那般美好），随着一小时一小时的消耗，Thor只觉得他口舌干涩，拳头握紧了又松开，——他是不习惯失利，也不是他第一次在寻找他失踪弟弟的任务中失败，上次Thor失败的时候，他父亲也狠狠批评了他还……  
  
Thor猛然刹住脚步，好像有人抽走了他肺部的空气。  
  
——他险些忘了，那个追踪者也还在中庭。  
  
Frigga告诉过他她不是唯一一个从Asgard被送到这来的，但是那个追踪者始终也没搞出什么大阵势来Thor也就忽略了他的存在，那他也知道Loki不见了吗？然而这次Thor不能在他身边保护他，这个想法真让人如芒刺在背，他与追踪者同行的时间太久，深知他的能力和那颗麻木不仁的大脑。  
  
“Heimdall？”Thor再次仰天问道，他声音犹豫，心中发颤。  
  
但回答他的只有这城市的喧嚣。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
直到夜色降临Thor才决定先回公寓去，因为他记得在最开始寻找Loki的时候追踪者告诉他说一般逃犯犯人什么的总会在一定时间内返回他们熟知的地方去，或者为了拿什么东西，毕竟他们的能力或者想象力总是十分有限。  
  
但根据Loki的说法，他在这间公寓不过寄居了几个礼拜，时间很短暂，或许他不会回这来而是跑到哪个他更为熟悉的地方去，那样就更麻烦了，总之没有Heimdall的帮助，Thor觉得所有的猜测都无的放矢。  
  
Thor心情沉重地返回，他现在心中真的有点怕他弟弟了，在城市里奔走了一天更是心力交瘁，如果他都累了，那Loki呢？Loki有没有累得走不动道，有没有吃什么东西？也许他会用偷走的钱在哪个旅店里过夜？Thor不知道自己该生气还是该担忧，现在他只希望他弟弟一切安好，也许等他平安归来再大发脾气。  
  
当Thor从电梯走出来的时候，他减慢步伐，又加快了步伐，——前面公寓的门是洞开的，Thor冲进去，希望看见Loki坐在那里。但是看见另一个身影时只让他脚步停滞。  
  
公寓里没有开灯，然而漆黑的窗户前那个模糊又熟悉的身影却是追踪者无疑了，他正在一片死寂中透过起居室的窗户遥望着远处城市的路灯。  
  
“你”，Thor的声音低沉愠怒。  
  
“正是”，追踪者面露得色地答，带着显而易见的趾高气扬，“我正寻思你什么时候会回来呢，不过呢，这次你倒是比上次有进步。”  
  
Thor磨着牙，看着追踪者这副气定神闲的样子只是让他愈发担忧，”Loki呢？“  
  
话音刚落不待回答，Thor抬脚去检查了公寓的其他房间，浴室和卧室也都是漆黑一片，这间屋子里唯一的生命大约是那只猫，它正蜷缩在床底下，大睁着眼睛毛都竖起来了。  
  
如果追踪者还没有找到Loki，但Thor也没有什么好跟他说的，他宁愿自己找Loki累死累活也不想去参与他那个什么“追捕行动”，Thor不再理会他，打算离开这里。  
  
“这城市里可是有八百万人口呢”，追踪者叫道，“你以为你自己一个人找得到他？”  
  
“Heimdall会帮我”，Thir头都不回地答。  
  
“那他现在还不现身可还真古怪啊，或许你们那个看门的知道王子已经找到了是不是？他可从来就没走丢，这里Asgard可帮不上忙。“  
  
Thor停下脚步但没有转过身来，“但现在站在这里的是你，而不是我弟弟，如果Loki找到了，他在哪？”  
  
追踪者哈哈地笑着，“我可不需要用我的眼睛来瞄准目标的好不好，我可是用法术给这个小王子打上标签了，世界上可就只有我知道他的行踪，自从他蓄谋要跑我可就意识到了，我甚至还可以告诉你目前为止他呼吸了多少次、迈了多少步，我的法术可渗透他全身了，他可再也跑不了了。”  
  
这话里饱含暗示的每一个字都让Thor惊愕，他慢慢转过身来，原本没有意识到追踪者的法术如此恶毒，这真相简直让他震惊，一切都远比他以为的要糟糕，“那你为什么还要在这里等我回来。”  
  
黑暗之中追踪者的眼睛泠泠有光，“毕竟这可是你父亲的要求说在找回你弟弟的时候得你带队，哦不对我口误了，是你‘领养的弟弟’。”  
  
Thor浑身发僵，看样子有局外人知道Loki的身世了，追踪者是怎么知道这个的？他又要用这个信息图谋些什么？  
  
“不过呢”，追踪者又说，“我虽然不大相信你的价值在寻找他的任务中不可或缺，不过呢我也看出尽管他反感你，你的成就就还算得上差强人意，如果这个王子要回Asgard去的话，他的身体就得够好支撑得了，自从你出现呢，他的健康是有了点进展，或许下个礼拜，他就恢复得可以了呢，不过要是只剩下他自己的话，啧啧……“，追踪者假笑着，“我们得加快脚步了是不是，虽然我认为他的情况已经是糟得不能再糟，但他却也能相当另辟蹊径地让他大开眼界，总之，我相信你有我的帮助更好。”  
  
想到Odin当初执意坚持必须在搜寻Loki的时候由Thor在场带头的意见让Thor松了口气，但无论如何，Thor也都对眼前这个人厌恶至极，他伸出手，卧室里的Mjolnir径直飞到他掌心中被他握紧。  
  
“你先请”，Thor也扯出个笑，带着无声的威胁。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
他们大约疾走了一刻钟，相对于白天Thor无目的的乱走这段距离居然都算不得路途遥远，追踪者走在前边，对着路标的信号灯车辆的闪烁的车头灯都视若无睹，更不回头去看Thor有没有跟得上，想来他相当自信他的路径是正确的都不肯费心去顾忌那唯一观众的信任与否。  
  
Thor从后面眼睁睁地瞪着他，同样不费心去掩饰自己的脸色，他就是想让追踪者知道他们根本不是伙伴的合作关系，他已经给Loki带来伤害了，Thor必然不会原谅他，而且今天如若再次发生，难保不会有人死成一滩烂泥。  
  
追踪者停下脚步，指着前面，“他在那里。”  
  
Thor还没正眼看清可就隔着老远听见声音了，这城市里清冷的夜色中都充斥震耳欲聋的乐声和喝得醉醺醺的大笑声，那种鼓乐的乒乓声响让他汗毛都立起来了。  
  
追踪者把他带到了这城市最破旧的一片市区，这些个建筑个个古旧不堪，窗户里没有一点亮光，不过共同之处就是都有个地下通道的入口，有那么个穿着一身黑的彪形大汉正把守着。  
  
眼前这栋建筑没有任何装饰，应该不是什么正经地方，不过从乐声和酒精的味道也能让Thor猜得出里面大约是个什么情形，虽然地域有别，但是Asgard也有类似的所在，那种私密的门，只面向成年人开放的不夜据点，Loki是怎么知道这个地方的？想来蛮古怪，不过他也总是让人出其不意。  
  
“你站这”，Thor对追踪者说，“我进去找他。”  
  
当他正要闯进入口的时候，看门的保镖张开手来拦住了他，“喔喔喔，这个你可不能拿进去，这个是什么道具吗？”  
  
Thor蹙蹙眉，看着自己手里拎着的Mjolnir，他不想跟这星球的人们起争执，所以他把Mjolbir放在台阶下面的小角落里，倒还省心不用怕人偷走她，这样要用的话召回也方便些。  
  
“我弟弟在里边”，Thor解释道，“我就是想进去找他。”  
  
那个保镖眯眯眼睛，天气略凉可还是能看见他额头上满是汗珠，“你有身份证件吗？”  
  
Thor听了有点困惑，进入一个公众场所要身份证件做什么，这习俗真古怪，“我是初来乍到你们国家的，没有文书”，说着他从口袋里拿出一沓Frigga给他留下的中庭纸币，“这个可以吗？”  
  
那男的一把夺过钱去，揣进兜里的时候假意咳嗽了几声，就从门边站开了，看来每个星球的套路也不过如此嘛。  
  
“谢谢你，朋友”，Thor点点头。  
  
等进到里面的时候，震耳欲聋的乐声足以让他听了头昏脑涨，穿过人群的时候各色的身体就挨挨擦擦的往他身上拥挤着，乐声的节奏很快速让他听了觉得心跳也在加快，乐手演唱的那种低迷沙哑的嗓音让他觉得如影随形般地可怖，舞池里的人们如同狂魔乱舞一般地扭摆着自己的身体。  
  
Thor来来回回地看着却怎么找不到自己要找的人，有那么两三个男女试图跟他打招呼，都被Thor置之不理。  
  
如果他是Loki的话，他会选择在哪里呢，Thor闭上眼睛想象着他弟弟站在蜂拥的人群中，他觉得Loki肯定受不了这种摩肩接踵的感觉，更可能会站在远一点、安静一点的黑暗角落里旁观着。  
  
想到这，Thor走出舞池，看见吧台那边明晃晃的灯光下也是围着不少人豪饮着，那里也没有Loki，但侧面有条金属台阶可以走到二楼去，那里虽然空间有限，但因为比较黑暗更私密也是广受欢迎，他看见有稀稀落落的几个人正抵着台阶，似乎也丝毫不关心自己会不会掉下去。  
  
就是那里，Thor想到。  
  
刚爬上台阶后，果不其然地他看见Loki正站在最偏僻的角落，胳膊撘在护栏上，旁边有个宽肩膀、深金发色的年轻人正探头探脑地说着什么，但Loki一副置若罔闻的样子，闭着眼，好像沉浸在梦里，他的头发反射着下面霓虹灯的颜色，苍白的肤色看起来好像中庭的月亮。  
  
他很漂亮，还带着那么点超然物外的感觉一看他就像个天外来客，好像是个飘荡在这里的什么天使。  
  
“弟弟”，Thor吸了口气，他大步上前抓住Loki的胳膊以免这是幻觉。  
  
Loki激灵了下好像从梦境中醒来，他睁开眼，他的眼睛和皮肤一样，在灯红酒绿的反衬下几乎是了无生气的，他偏过头来斜眼看着Thor，“你真的吗？”声音低的几不可闻。  
  
就算是他呼出的气息没有出卖他，但是从他懒洋洋的笑容和微微打晃的身体Thor绝对可以确认他弟弟喝醉了，——他从未见过他这样。  
  
“你怎么回事？”那个金发男子叫道，推搡了把Thor的胳膊，“我们这说话呢。”  
  
Thor没有理会他，但还是有股没来由的嫉妒揪紧了他心脏一般，他不想深究是有多少低劣的中庭酒水把Loki弄出了这副样子，从他现在糟糕透顶的举止看来，估计他的一整天都消磨在这里了，旁边那个男人手里正拿着酒瓶，地上还有一堆空瓶。  
  
看着这个样子让Thor既难过又心酸，“哦Loki”，他伸出手摩挲Loki的脸颊，“你都干了什么。”  
  
Loki的轻笑变成了哈哈的笑声，他松开扶着栏杆的手试图站直，但却一个不稳栽倒了Thor的胸上，但是在Thor手忙脚乱地搀扶他时候，笑声愈发大了。  
  
“你怎么能是真的呢”，Loki在他耳边吹着热气，“他不会找到我的，尤其是还有个宇宙等着他去拯救呢”，Loki又往前靠了些，攥住了Thor的衬衫，“我一定是在做梦了。”  
  
Thor听了全身绷紧，但是Loki喷在他肩窝的热气和蹭着他大腿的皮带就好像那种怎么也无法静下心的爱抚，Loki真的知道他现在在做什么吗？  
  
“弟弟”，Thor喃喃地，好似在恳求，却又不像。  
  
“哥们，操你的”，那男的气愤地叫道，他把瓶子哗啦一声摔碎在脚下，“白费力气了”，他怒气冲冲地吼道。  
  
但是Loki的注意力都在Thor身上什么都没意识到，他快活地深吸着气，“但你闻起来真像他，也许是我搞错了。”  
  
他把嘴凑向Thor的脖颈，唇瓣晕晕乎乎地张开微笑着，而Thor几乎要掩饰不住自己了，他闭上眼，搂紧了Loki，感受着他弟弟湿热的嘴唇点在他皮肤上，他想都不想地把手摁上了Loki的后腰，似乎在跟随着音乐的节奏慌乱地抚弄着。  
  
而Loki的身体看起来也的确在像跳舞一般，似乎有残存的意识在告诫Thor不该享受这样，可是当他的嘴唇抵到Loki的发际线的时候，Thor却在想象把他弟弟拖到酒吧后面的黑暗小巷子里，把他抵上墙，用一只手捏着他下巴，掐住他会吞吐出醉人气息和撇起得意笑容的嘴唇，他会强迫Loki一直看着，看着他有多么硬，然后……  
  
Thor猛然睁开眼，喉间吞咽了一声，他从Loki的臀部那里挪开手，搂着他的腰，把他摁在自己胸前，“快来”，他带着Loki走向台阶，“我们离开这。”  
  
Loki呻吟着似乎在抗拒，但是他太醉了没什么力气，所以就只靠在Thor身上被他拖了几步，站稳脚跟的时候也还是让Thor引导着走下台阶。  
  
Thor用胳膊搂着他弟弟的肩膀带着他穿过舞池走出门口，期间Loki一直在挣扎，他不住晃动似乎直到面朝着Thor，他在耳边低声说着什么，但是嘈杂的乐声下根本一个也不听不见。  
  
“别动”，Thor叫道。  
  
当他们终于从门口出去站到街边的时候，冷空气让Loki清醒了不少，——至少足以让他意识到发生了什么并且强烈地不满，他原本活泼轻笑的样子一洗而尽而奋力挣扎，但Thor握着他的前臂无论如何也不松开。  
  
“放开“，Loki吼道，“你在这里干什么，你怎么找到我的！”  
  
“我们回家”，Thor重复了遍说，“如果你非要把事情弄这么难看也随你，不过无论如何结局是一样的。”  
  
那个字眼让Loki恐慌，“Thor求你了”，当Thor拖着他的时候他鞋子在人行道上不停打滑，“放开！”  
  
那边门口的保镖似乎发现了他们俩的争执，他大跨步走过来，猛力地推了一把Thor的肩膀，“看起来这哥们儿不想跟你走啊，给我个让你带走他的理由？”  
  
“不关你事”，Thor说，努力保持住声音中的平静，尤其在Loki剧烈地反抗时更是不容易，显然让一个凡人站得距离两个争吵的神祇这么近是相当危险的，“上一边去。”  
  
那保镖从后腰那抽出了把电击器，虽然没有打开开关，“我再警告一次，放开他，不然我叫警察了。”  
  
随后他犯了大错，——他伸手去拽Loki的胳膊。  
  
大约这保镖是站在Loki的角度想出手帮助，然而追踪者不这么想，他认为是个手持武器的敌人试图威胁Loki，所以追踪者绝对看在众神之父付给他的大把黄金的面子上出手——  
  
在几步开外的对面，追踪者掏出了他的来复枪毫不犹豫地上膛开火了，几乎是瞬间一道刺眼的亮光闪过，只见那保镖只剩下了一滩血迹，和烧焦了的零碎骨头。  
  
Loki和Thor都僵住了，谁也没预料到这武器威力这么大，还有个凡人就这么丢掉了性命，他们脸上和衣服上都飞溅到了星星点点的血迹，Loki瞳孔都放大了，看着追踪者的眼神好像从未见过他一样。  
  
电光火石之间Thor把Loki扯到身后，伸手召唤来了Mjolnir，“谁让你出手攻击！”他冲着追踪者大声吼道：“你分明知道凡人对我们构不成威胁！”  
  
但追踪者只是冷笑着把枪扛到肩膀上，“那可是你的想法，可见你对人类懂得还真是不够啊。”  
  
Thor咬牙切齿的，可周围和酒吧里的行人都已经尖叫了起来，毫无疑问中庭的警察一会就得到，显然这局势控制不住了，“这星球和所有人民都处在我的庇护之下，就如同我自己的人民，你再不许出手伤人。”  
  
“天啊，我还不知道你对他们这么有好感”，追踪者答，声音阴阳怪气的，“不过不得不承认，我还真没预料到你的热情，相对于你对你弟弟的‘强硬’，你对这星球的人们可还真爱护啊，Odin之子。”  
  
Thor没搭理他，他现在只觉得怒火让他眼前发白，但是Loki握住他前臂的冰冷手心让他稍微冷静了点。  
  
“Thor”，Loki低声说，虽然他们不再争斗，但是酒精还是让他头脑发昏而站不稳，这附近的行人不多，但要是这么走出去也不是很容易。  
  
“从我视线中滚开”，Thor吼道，“我要带Loki回家。”  
  
追踪者脸上渗出个笑，“你不会注意到我的存在的”，话音刚落他就消失了身影。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
注1，天马计划，是漫威宇宙里面有美国能源部出资设立的，专门研究除化石燃料外其他未知能源的项目，人们对这个计划稍有耳闻，然而具体细节始终不为人所知。


	7. Chapter 7

_隐藏在中庭地面之下的那些科研机构里，几乎没有秘密能被窥探得到，就连Heimdall也是如此，他的眼睛虽能遍阅时间和空间的维度，却也只能依稀可以辨认出那地底的建筑里必然储存了什么了不起的东西。_

_看这个啊，这个神秘莫测的物件能让即使是最心思单纯的人类也挪不开眼去，这是个在辐射着的立方体，在私语着能量，预示着超凡。_

_“这是什么？”Selvig问道。_

_这个问题是面向此地的长官，一个身材高大，气势逼人的被称作Fury局长的人提出的，不过Loki已经不在乎那答案了，他心里知道那是什么。_

_那是宇宙魔方，曾经归属于Odin的藏宝库的。_

_看来曾被Odin偷走、随后又降临于地球的可不只有Laufey之子。_

……

……

……

纽约城夜晚的热闹程度丝毫不逊色于白昼，虽然熙熙攘攘的人群与白日的也不尽相似，Thor正拉扯着他弟弟穿行于街巷，正竭力走在马路的边缘好不过分去引人注目，尤其Loki现今意识不清的情况之下。

从那间公寓走到发现Loki的那件酒吧不过花费了Thor十五分钟，但归程恐怕要拉伸至一个半钟头还不止，Loki还有些力气，所以他使尽浑身解数地要挣脱开Thor的双手，而当他力不从心的时候（总是如此），Loki就用他醉醺醺的语气央求着：

“别这样逼我”，他说道，“拜托你Thor”，他绝望又气喘吁吁的，扫视着周围那些令人眼花缭乱的建筑时他的眼神疯狂，好像他眼前的一切都存在得不合理，显然他的酒劲儿还未完全散去。

Thor的余光瞥到他们周围已经有不少行人目睹到他们的纷争了，有个人还拿出照相手机来对着这边，是因为他们看到那个被杀死的保镖迸溅到他们身上的鲜血吗？“你现在不舒服需要休息”，Thor劝说着，尽管Loki在挣扎他的声音还能保持住平稳，“我得带你回家。”

Loki想要挣脱他然后掉头离去，然而他的力气仅够维持让他们原地打转，“那地方不再有我的位置。”

开头的三个字听起来如此恨意满腔让Thor错愕得说不出话，在过马路时他们的拉拉扯扯还收获了不少出租车司机的怒目相视，他这才意识到原来是Loki误解了他的意思。

为了找个僻静地方说话，Thor把他拉到一处关门的店面的背阴处，他抓住Loki的肩膀，“弟弟”，Thor轻声说，“我不是要带你回Asgard去，你能理解我的意思吗？”

Loki的牙齿不知是因为寒冷还是恐惧而不停打战，“你说你要带我回、回家”，说出最后两个字的时候又是一阵颤栗，好像那字眼能带来最不堪设想的回忆。

“回你在中庭的家”，Thor澄清着，我们的家，他险些把这四个字说出口，他的手从Loki的肩膀挪到他脸颊希望来安抚他，“是那间公寓。”

Thor用大拇指拂拭掉Loki脸上斑斑驳驳的血点，而Loki用饱含泪水的眼睛凝视着他，“你发誓”，他轻声说。

Thor叹了口气，看见他弟弟原来是如此恐惧他们真正的家、那个他们并肩长大的地方让他心痛，那是光芒四射的Asgard啊，有连绵不绝的山脉和气势磅礴的建筑，那辽阔的疆域从理论上讲都属于这两个王子，远在他们还意识不到这一点时那里就是他们当之无愧的祖上遗产，但现今他却忍不住去想那里到底在Loki心里是什么一个印象，肯定他逃离Asgard的缘故应该不只有众神之父啊。

“是父亲说了什么让你不想回去的话吗？”Thor问道，“Asgard是你的家、你的归属，你在那里的权力和我都是如出一辙的。“

“你发誓”，Loki重申，“不然你不会想听我的誓言的。”

虽然他弟弟现在酒醉能够轻易被控制，但Thor却也没有过分逼迫他的意图，先不说Loki会如何反应，警笛的声音也还遥遥传来，他们已经吸引了不少目光了，Thor只想赶快从街上离开回家去。“我们今晚不回Asgard，我发誓。”

Loki与他目光交汇度过冗长又不知所措的片刻，好像他要搜寻出什么他迫切地想要又畏惧那个不会在的东西，直到他终于别过头去，面部皱起、满是挫败，他打开Thor的手，抱着自己的肩膀，踉踉跄跄地向公寓的方向走去。

Thor看着他的身影，再次为他弟弟的心中所想感到困惑，是他说了什么让他生气的话吗？他是都按照Loki的要求做了啊。

哦或许没有，Thor是发誓至少今晚不带他回Asgard去而已，但Loki几乎明白无误地表示他是永远也不会回去，可现在Thor身负众神之父的命令他能有什么选择？

Loki没再抗议，但回去的路上他也一言不发，并不答复Thor的任何问题也不肯让他扶着他走，直到酒劲渐渐上头，让他越来越头脑昏沉，走到公寓电梯的时候，他脑海几乎昏沉一片。

Thor在自己胆量允许的最大范围内靠近，试图扶住他又避免让Loki躲开自己，“来吧”，开门的时候Thor说，“我们就快到了，我帮你收拾干净。”

“从我身边滚开”，Loki拖着脚从电梯里出去一面厉声说。

进到公寓的时候，Loki立刻走向浴室，Thor察觉到他心里有种风暴要爆发的感觉，他放慢脚步，关上前门后，靠着墙壁深深呼吸，他是可以有许多要和他弟弟生气的理由，但他还是用上一分钟去思考他母亲的建议，他深吸气平静下来，他知道如果他不这样，那恐怕追赶Loki的日子就永远也没有尽头，他们中间必须要建立信任，不然一切其他的举动也都是白白地付诸东流。

他放下手中的Mjolnir，跟上Loki的脚步走上前发现他正手撑着洗手池，粗重地喘息着，Thor看见他脸上湿淋淋的混合着眼泪和血液，并没有对Thor的恼火的痕迹，他弟弟现在的情况可不大好，Thor如是意识到，他需要他的帮助。

“给你”，Thor说，打开水龙头拿过毛巾想帮他擦脸。

“你听不懂从我身边滚开是什么意思吗？”Loki咬牙切齿地问道，使劲地握着水池的边缘指头关节都发白了。

Thor在水流下浸湿毛巾后关上开关，“你为什么还要拒绝我，我只是一片好意。”

当他试图把毛巾按上Loki的脸颊时，Loki偏头躲开，“你那不是好意，是同情，你不过是他的另一幅翻版，以为我是你的，以为你们有权力把我关起来好像我是……是……”，这种升温的情绪让他说不出话来，Loki痛苦地揪着自己的头发，“我知道你在干什么，Odin之子。”

Thor放下毛巾，妥协般地伸出手，“弟弟我听不懂你在说什么，你曲解我的意思，说我不是出自真心，你是觉得我做了什么吗？告诉我，我会补救。”

不过Thor心里也能意识到，Loki的那些话更多出自于他父亲而不是他本人，这个很明显。

“你在对我撒谎！”Loki叫道，片刻后他又放低声音，“利用我”，这时候不知道他是不想再争辩，还是筋疲力尽，他靠着墙慢慢地滑倒直到坐在地面上，双手捂住脸颊，“我怎么办？我该怎么办？”他低声说，“我要怎么摆脱。”

虽然这空间对于他们两人都有些太狭窄了，但Thor还是在他身边坐下把手放到他肩膀上，“这就是你对父亲的看法吗？你认为他利用你？”

“不然为什么要把一个魔鬼认为自己的儿子？”Loki喃喃地说，把手缠在头发里，“他为什么想要我回去，他告诉我说我不过是个政治筹码，而你现在又不知道想要我做什么，是在计划和冰霜巨人们打仗吗，我不回那地方去。”

Thor并不知道一年前Loki和Odin之间都发生了什么，但他也不能相信他父亲会说出这种话来，“我永远不会这样对你的，我也没有任何要和Jotunheim打仗的念头，我发誓没有，现在快详细地告诉我父亲都说了什么，如果你说的是真的，我一定会让他给出一个解释，但是Loki，你可能是误解——”

“嘘……”，Loki抬手捂住自己的耳朵，“我不想听关于这事的任何话了，我都告诉过你我受够了你为什么还要逼我？他、他会听见的，我也……我也不能那么面对他，你，你看着我”，Loki抬起头，“别逼我，Thor，拜托你，拜托你别逼我。”

当他看见Loki已经够瘦削的身形好像要土崩瓦解一样，无助之感沉沉地压在Thor心头，因为喝下去的酒让Loki终于能稍稍松口，透露出关于逃离Asgard的只言片语，但还是仿若在Thor心底掀起一阵随时会兴风唤雨的风暴，如果这是一场仅仅存在他弟弟脑海里的战争，那要他如何取胜？

在早上的时候Loki是说他心底有太多情绪说不出口，但现在Thor才渐渐意识到，而今晚Loki关于Odin的那几句怀疑看起来也不过是冰山一角，发掘那些真相或许要耽搁上几年之久，而今距离让他弟弟身体恢复得好起来回Asgard去才过了艰难的一个礼拜。

Thor不知道自己该说什么或做什么，只是尽量回忆着如果是他妈妈在他现在的处境会是何表现，他记得从前Frigga会像抱小孩子那样抱着Loki直到他平静下来能听进去劝解，你想得太多了，Frigga会这样说，你必须放宽心，不能让那些想法拖累你，你会陷得太深，我的孩子。

所以Thor伸出胳膊环住了他弟弟的肩膀带给他一个拥抱，他也许不会熟练地运用Frigga的那种温柔和耐心，但至少这是他力所能及的，如果Thor能紧紧抓住他Loki不会陷落得深的。

“住手”，Loki推搡着Thor的胸膛然却收效甚微，“他会看见的，然后他会一如既往地觉得我软弱，他们都会在那里，看着我，看着我的生活然后嘲笑我，我没法忍受他们的看法。“

Thor抬手关掉浴室的灯，让这空间一片黑暗希望这能给他弟弟带来被藏起和被保护的感觉，他用手包着Loki的后脑，“没人能看见你，即使Heimdall和父亲也不行，深呼吸。”

“如果没有空气我要怎么呼吸！我被困住了，Thor，我没法躲起来，或是跑出去，是众神之父成功地把我四面包围，而我就算死掉也不要回那地方去。”

Thor猛然闭上眼睛，但是要想让那些画面不浮出脑海已经来不及了，他还记得卧室里的阳台门大开着，这地势高高的，然后Loki就坐在那里，光着上身瑟瑟发抖，试图写下什么后再——

“那不是你的本意”，Thor说，虽然他也叫不准那是否是真。

Loki把脸埋在他肩膀里啜泣起来，这答案足够了，那的确是他的本意，“我不知道该做什么，我很害怕。”

如果现在不是有酒精在他血液里流淌，Thor必然不会相信Loki的骄傲会允许他说出这种话来，“没有什么好怕的，我不会让任何伤害施加于你，我是站在你这边的，记得吗？”

“但你不是！如果你是我这边的，那我就不是困在众神之父的陷阱里，而是你把我装在笼子里带回去，因为终于把我关到我该呆的地方然后耀武扬威地炫耀，你和他不过一丘之貉”，Loki嘴上说着最尖利的话语，但还是直视着Thor的眼睛就如同Thor直视着他的，“求你哥哥“，Loki呜咽着，“如果我对你还有意义，就别让他们带我回去。”

Thor的嘴唇抵在Loki发间，他陷入沉思，上次他弟弟向他寻求帮助可要追溯回多久？而且万一明天他们要再次变得冷漠如路人呢？如果Loki再也不肯出声叫他哥哥？

Thor深吸口气，“那好吧。”

有一分钟的停顿，然后Loki从Thor肩膀那里抬起头，“什么？”

“你赢了”，Thor说，“如果你不想，我也就不会再逼你回去。”

好长的沉默后，Loki的眼泪渐渐干涸，只有身体还在轻微地打颤。

“我没法说我现在理解你的感受”，Thor继续说，“但我看得出这给你带来多大影响，如果回Asgard去会给你带来痛苦，那我就不会那么要求你，而且，我也会一直在你身边。”

Loki推开他，在一片黑暗中瞪着他，“你说什么？”

“我说你不用——”

“闭嘴！我听见那部分了，但我想难道众神之父的命令对你是耳旁风吗，你有想过你那样做会给我带来什么后果吗？我们俩中的任何人都别无选择。”

“父亲以前也放逐过我”，Thor说，“我也丝毫不怀疑他会重蹈覆辙，但这改变不了我的决心。”

Loki凝视着他的眼神如同他失去了理智，“他还会剥夺你的神力，更不要提你的武器和名衔。”

“那个我也有过经验了，况且我的弟弟于我的意义而言远胜地位和财产。”

“你有在听我说话吗！”Loki怒声叫道，“你违背众神之父，你就会失去王位，更不要提Heimdall会见证你背叛国家的每一瞬间，然后随时从彩虹桥上跳下来跟你对峙！“

“那是肯定”，Thor赞同地说，“不过我更觉得这种宣言会更秘而不宣一些，父亲早晚要发现真相的，而且既然你现在身上上没法穿越彩虹桥，还不如就让他现在发现得好，这样在他做出什么悔之晚矣的事情前也好有时间思考。”

“那众神之父雇佣来要我回去的追踪者呢？难道你没注意吗，他也是个法力深厚的术士！我现在没有用我的魔法去对抗他，如果你没了Mjolnir恐怕也得败北。”

“我倒不那么觉得。”

Loki嗤笑了声，“你想的太简单了。”

“如果父亲一意孤行，那他就得失去两个儿子了，但如果他选择让步，至少还能保住一个，而且有机会的话还能重获第二个的信任。”

“不可能，他太倔强不会改变心意的，而且他也不会接受——”

“我不在乎，Loki”，Thor有点忍不住了，“那就让那个追踪者放马过来好了，就算他们把所有的英灵武士都搬来，我们也会有法子的。”

“你真是荒谬。”

“而你是我弟弟！”

这句话说出来远比Thor意料中的声音大许多，但他觉得没有为这个道歉的必要，Loki既没有为他突然提高的音量吓一跳或是躲闪他的目光，也许这就是他想听到和接受的方式。

“你理解吗？”Thor问，他抓住Loki的胳膊，又小心不要捏痛他，再出口的时候微微摇晃了下，“我愿意做尽一切、或放弃一切，只要为了你，你是我弟弟这就足够了，如果你需要我的帮助，任何时候我都责无旁贷，我爱你也不离开你，如果你要从Asgard出走，那就让我和你一起走。”

窗外的一记刺眼的闪电短暂地照亮了这浴室，让Thor看见了Loki此刻的神情，他仍旧低垂着眼睛，在Thor手里瑟瑟发抖。

“哥哥”，Loki低声说，他摸到Thor的手腕握住，“我不是你以为那个人，你也许该忌惮我。”

Thor轻轻地笑了下，“当我们还是小男孩时候，自从我第一次看见你握着刀我就学会该忌惮你了，我们要相信对方，我已经对你坦诚了，你也会如此对我吗？”

Loki急促地吸着气，听着既像挫败的哽咽又像如释负重后的叹息，但最终他还是接受了他的怀抱，且没有任何非议。

……

……

……

他们呆在那好久，直到浴室的瓷砖变得不舒服起来，但Loki终于是平静下来，在Thor的怀抱里他呼吸平缓，身体放松，酒精给他带来的效用过去后，他的反应也是更加温顺和轻柔，虽然悲伤也可以再次在Loki心底滋生。

Thor抚摸着他弟弟而且感受不到他有任何一丝一毫的抗阻，Thor摩挲着他的脖颈的凸起到后背、手臂和双手，他自己的身体也有些酸痛起来，但他并不愿终结此刻。

“哥哥？”Loki轻声说，两个小时不出声后他嗓音微哑。

Thor抚弄着Loki的头发的手停顿下来，“我在，什么？”

“你能把Mjolnir放在门前吗？”

这是个非常简单但又聪明的要求，Loki是意图阻止来自Asgard的任何人，还包括追踪者进到这间公寓里，而且还有一层更深的含义就是，早些天Loki还要求Thor不要把Mjolnir放到门前阻拦他的行动呢，现在Loki终于肯信任他了。

Thor轻轻吻了他的额头站起身来，他们现在四肢交缠可不容易，站起的时候他们都有些肌肉酸涩，不过虽然不舒服，但Thor也并不是心甘情愿地结束刚刚那刻的亲密，但他很快又欣慰地发现Loki打开淋雨开关让热水喷洒出来。

看见他弟弟终于能照料自己，Thor微笑了下，不过他的笑容很快在Loki开始脱衣服时褪色，Thor的目光跟随着那些掉落在地的衣服，再缓缓抬起看到Loki赤裸的上身皮肤出现在他面前。

“要我帮忙吗？”Thor犹犹豫豫地问道，甚至很愿意Loki拒绝他，毕竟他们刚刚用了两个小时重建信任回归正常兄弟关系，如果再同时站在热气蒸腾的室内恐怕不是维持这关系的明智选择。

Loki背过身去，打开裤链脱掉裤子后一脚踢开，“我比你想象的能强壮点。”

Thor有点焦急地想要出去，他点点头想抬脚离开。

“你呢？”Loki在身后叫道。

Thor的脚步滞住，他手扶着门框，并不敢回头。

“你不洗澡吗？”Loki再次问道，“你看起来几乎和我一样脏。”

这不禁让Thor怀疑关于在酒吧里Loki还记得有多少。

他还记得当时Thor的举动和言谈吗？他还记得当时他哥哥把手摁在他后腰把他拉进吗？还有在他从咖啡厅出走前追踪者说过的话？

“等你洗完了叫我”，Thor答，“我再洗澡好了。”

等不及Loki出声，Thor就急忙抬脚离开，走到门口的时候他发觉他仍能拎得起Mjolnir还有点意外，因为他这一天可是犯下了险些叛国和乱伦这两项罪过呢，而Mjolnir还认为他是有资格的，真不可思议。

一声微弱的声音让Thor突然想起他们还有个客人呢，是那只没有名字的小猫正出现在他腿间请求着晚餐和注目。

“你难道没有自己的家吗，小家伙？”Thor问道，“现在这可不是你该在的安全地方啊。”

从冰箱里拿了些水和肉类看来是个不错的转移注意力的行为，Thor是饿坏了，这一天忙着找他弟弟他都没顾得上吃饭，所以他草草地吃了几片面包，肉和水果，还给Loki留了些也不知道他愿意不愿意吃东西，不过总算Loki也算是同意会接受他的帮助。

想到Loki可是个错误，Thor嘴里还咬着一只桃子，那是从Friagga的花园里采摘来的熟透的水果，Thor抬起眼发现浴室门没有关，而且从这个角度他完全能看见里面，Loki也没有拉帘子，这个是故意的吗？虽然没开灯也还有弥漫的水蒸气，但他的身形依旧清晰可见。

Loki双手撑墙支撑着自己，他埋着头，水流从他的头发和下巴飞流直下，他还是太瘦了，但Thor的目光不舍地从Loki的小腹蔓延到他胯骨，还有他半勃起的阴茎微微抬头，从他苍白的大腿间探出来。

Loki忽然收回手扬起脑袋，伸手擦掉脸上的水渍，直直地望向Thor。

Thor嘴里咬着桃子镇静地回望。

Loki是记得酒吧里发生了什么？他是故意要那么做嘲笑Thor吗？

难道Loki现在的行为也是在嘲笑Thor吗？当面羞辱他觊觎永远也不可能得到的？

当Loki关掉出水去拿毛巾的时候，Thor才终于吃完了桃子把桃核扔掉，“好了吗？”看着他弟弟把毛巾围在腰上，出现在厨房的时候他问道。

“归你了。”

在浴室里，Thor关上门和灯，把水放到最热，他抚摸着自己让Loki那往下滴水的嘴唇充盈满他的脑海，不到一分钟他就攀升到了高潮。

Thor抵着墙壁，粗喘着且尚未尽兴，以Hel之名他脑子里想的可都是些什么？如同在过年的年岁里，从少年到成年都避免着这些想法的次数以至于不可枚举是一码事，但要是在洗澡时允许自己大胆地想象着Loki和他共浴，让那赤裸且洁净的皮肤为他一人所专享的盛况就是另外一码事了。

而那炽热的绿色双眸虽然空洞，但依然让他的哥哥渴望许久。

Thor低吼着，再次伸手抚弄上自己的阴茎，他嘴唇分开，来回重复那个字眼一遍又一遍直到再次抵达峰顶，这个字眼本不该在此刻说出，或许也永远得不到这个字眼的回应。

Loki，他无声地默念，Loki。

……

……

……

半个小时后，Thor终于能镇定地踏出浴室，随时都准备好瘫倒到床上了，想到被自己的欲念所击倒他还有些羞愧和懊悔，但是发觉到在厨房桌面上他留给Loki的食物消失掉大半的时候还是心神一振，甚至那里还有剩下的少半杯水，看来Loki终于可以不用在他的催促之下而主动地照料自己去进食了。

Thor觉得心里满是希望，也许这就是Loki一直以来所盼望的，一个承诺会永远在他身边的哥哥？他们也得准备好面对Asgard，也许随时随地都会人来，不过现在Thor心情很好，倒也不觉得那是负担，虽说不出个具体的所以然来，但他也有希望说不定母亲在劝说父亲方面也和他一样有了不错的进展。

疲惫在召唤Thor走进卧室，当他走在漆黑的门外时发觉Loki正躺在床上，睁着眼睛似乎在等他，他的头发还是潮湿的打着卷，双手平摊着放在床上，好像是一个邀请等着Thor过来躺在他身边。

我不碰他，Thor向自己保证。

Thor打开壁橱里的灯找出一条睡裤，穿上的时候也仍然让毛巾缠在腰上，也不知道Loki是不是还在看着他，他尽量不在脑海里思索Loki或者心想干脆就不穿衣服上床去。

当他穿好裤子回头时，他发现Loki眯着眼睛，眼眶里还有点雾蒙蒙的，也不知道是否是灯光刺痛了他。

“哦抱歉”，Thor关掉灯走回床边，“你头疼吗？”

“是别的”，Loki答，“确切地说是我的骄傲。”

Thor笑了下掀开被子，“以前有过多少次是我喝醉酒让你照料我？轮到我这次也算公平嘛，如果你下次还想酒后消失的话，拜托千万记得邀请我一起。”

Loki用防备的眼神看着Thor舒服地躺下，他轻声问道，“你为什么要和我纠缠在一起？”

Thpr翻身面朝着他，Loki的眼睛因为哭过了有点发肿，看起来很倦怠，但除了表面的悲伤外，Thor却觉得那里也有点希望的光泽。

“你难道还想不明白吗？”Thor说，“我还以为你是两个人中间聪明的那个呢，你分明知道为什么，你只是需要听我再次说出来。”

Loki没做声，但他的眼神在清晰地帮他作答，是的，是的，我需要听到。

此刻忽然让Thor回忆起是否在从前看过Loki类似的模样，当他们还是男孩子们的时候，当他们还不知道什么是竞争、嫉妒和怀疑的时候，Loki会有这种混合着热爱和敬重的神情，虽然他的面目之下也会埋藏着脆弱，那是因为他知道自己不是最高大最强壮的，但他也相信比他年长的哥哥会保护他而不是伤害他，Loki未曾流露出如此神情已经有百年之久了。

Thor伸出手来把他的一缕头发别到耳后，这一切分明是多么唾手可得啊，他们为什么却在之前让这情分断裂缺失那么久？“我和你纠缠在一起是因为我爱你”，Thor说，“虽然你不会大声把这话说出来，但我觉得你和我纠缠在一起也是同样的原因。”

Loki脸上的表情不变，又是片刻的沉默后，他垂下眼睛看着Thor的前胸，“我不会再跑了”，他的指尖点在Thor心脏的位置，“至少不是从你身边。”

Thor不动弹在弟弟抚摸他的前胸时并不眨眼地看着他的脸庞，他的手指也还插在Loki发间不愿意抽出，Loki的眼睛因为饱含悲伤而垂着，他的大拇指就在Thor胸膛乳头的边缘画着圈，Thor绷紧了身体缓缓吸气，但Loki像浑然不觉一样继续向下探索着，像是好奇一样地漫过Thor腹部肌肉块中间陷下去的沟壑。

等着他的手下滑到Thor小腹位置时，他的指肚绕着他肚脐若有所思地划起圈来，这时Thor勃起了，顶到了Loki的大腿，他不可能注意不到，但他们谁都不肯动弹。

Thor盯着他弟弟的嘴，我不碰他，他再次向自己保证，除非他先要求我。

Thor知道能有一千个不该放任的理由，但是他也知道只要他弟弟一个轻微的举动就完全可以让这一千个理由都形如敝鼓丧豚，但Loki还是不做一声，似乎还想继续去摸索被Thor的睡裤所遮掩的部分。

看着我，Thor无声地说，看着我的眼睛，我就吻你直到你睡着。

经过这样糟糕的一天，能让他尽享此刻的温暖和惬意，都不再有压力和对未来的担忧是多么美好，就一个吻，无关情欲只关乎爱意的一个吻，那不是什么大错的，只要Loki也肯接受。

然后Loki却拒绝抬头，他的手指还在挑逗着距离Thor的勃起只有几寸远的皮肤。

Thor舔舔嘴唇，“弟弟……”，他伸手到Loki的脖颈想要抬起他下颌。

“别”，Loki轻声说。

Thor的手僵住了，然后跌落下来。

深沉的寂静在他们中间蔓延，一个犹如芒刺的问题虽未诉诸口端但依然了然于心。

“Asgard会看见的”，Loki最终解释道。

这话说的很轻，但Thor好半天才反应过来他弟弟拒绝的缘故并不是他所畏惧的那样，他一直保持着清醒让纷乱的想法在脑中盘旋，看着Loki靠近过来，把脸埋在他胸前，沉沉地睡着了。

……

……

……


End file.
